Alternative School
by dj-ssdd
Summary: Have you ever wondered...- OC, John, Randy, Jeff, Adam & others. AU
1. Summary

Summary

Have you ever wondered about the little things in life? Those typical thoughts of 'What if?' like 'What if THIS happened instead of THAT?' What if Al Gore won instead of George Bush? What if Lincoln didn't free the slaves? What if your mom or dad married someone else? What if you got a cat instead of a dog? What if Hogan never body slammed Andre? Well this fic answers the question: What if John and Randy made fun of Steph instead of becoming her friends?

This is an alternative (I guess that's what you'd call it) to 'New School' you don't have to read it before you read this one but if you want there to be a comparison then I guess it would help if you did, but you don't have to.

So read on and find out how it all would have went down. I hope ya'll like it.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm standing at the end of my Aunts driveway (whom I live with now) waiting for the school bus to come. Today's my first day at a new school. I really hope it's not like my old school. See, I was kicked out for getting into a fight. One measly fight. I didn't even start the fight. This chick kept ragging on me just because I'm bald, it's not my fault; I have a disease (I guess you would call it) called Alopecia Areata which means that the hair follicles died off and my hair fell out. I never really cared what people thought of me too much but especially after I lost my hair, I didn't care at all. I decided I was gonna be who I wanted to be and not worry about what others thought, in all honesty it's a waste of time worrying about it. So of course I didn't care what she thought. But she wouldn't let up and it was getting annoying, so I kindly asked her to stop and I got the typical response "And what are you gonna do about it?" So I turned back around and sat back down. So she of course continued ragging on me. I let it continue for a little bit before I stood back up, turned around, said "Alright, that's it" and I punched her in the face. It was only one punch but it ended up breaking her nose. So I got kicked out. I know, stupid right? I guess it didn't help that she was the principal's daughter.

Anyways, I get on the bus and notice I'm the first one on. So I walked back and sat in one of the back seats. See, I always sat in the backseat because that's where the 'geeks' sat at my last school. But I wasn't a 'normal geek' Nobody liked me, I mean nobody at all. I was a normal person though; (besides the no hair thing) I got decent grades, I showered, I dressed something like goth/punk, I was nice to everyone even though they weren't nice to me. I'm not sure what it was but it didn't bother me too much I guess.

After about 15 minutes or so I see two pretty hot guys get on, I can tell they're not brothers cause they look nothing alike. Anyways, one of them actually sat in the other back seat across from me and the other guy just stood there looking at me and said "You must be new" Wow he didn't have to sound so rude.

"Why you say that?" I asked

"Cause you're in my seat" he cocked off

"So" I stated, I was still being calm even though he was being an ass.

"Get up!" he commanded

"No, I was here first. There's enough room in this seat if you wanna sit here so bad" I got cocky with him this time.

"John Cena! Sit down!" the bus driver yelled

"Bitch" John mumbled and sat in the seat in front of the other guy.

"Ok, now were you referring to me or the bus driver?" I asked

"Figure that one out for yourself... Bitch"

"Ha ha, good one man" the other guy said and gave John a high five.

"What the fuck? I didn't even do anything to you guys. Besides who are you anyways?" I asked the other guy.

"Randy, Randy Orton. And before you ask, yes Cowboy Bob is my dad. And who are you?" He replied, full of arrogance.

"Stephanie Cole-Denton" I simply replied

"Cole-Denton?" John asked

"It's not my real last name. I live with my aunts now and that's their last names combined, if you must know"

"What, are they gay?" Randy asked

"Ya, you got a problem with that?" I asked, ready to go on the defense. My aunts have done quite a bit for me so I'll go to bat for them in an instant.

"No, no of course not" John said as they both laughed

"You know what?" I said and thought a minute "Fuck you two, I got kicked out last time so I'm not even gonna give you two the satisfaction of arguing" I said and got up and moved towards the front of the bus. I don't really have any other family to go to and I sure as hell don't wanna go back to my mom. So I decided to walk away, it's the best thing for me to do right now. So, I hope schools better, maybe I can make a couple friends and get rides to and from school so I can avoid those two assholes.

* * *

So, first period ended up going similar. I had to do the normal, get in front of the class and tell them about yourself. I tried not to say too much, all I said was: My name's Stephanie, my favorite colors are black and blue, I love cats, I have Alopecia Areata which means the hair follicles died off and my hair fell out, and my favorite wrestler is The Undertaker. Thankfully that was enough to satisfy the teacher and not say anything I didn't want to. I ended up sitting next to this Torrie Wilson chick, she was a total bitch. Just from her presence you could tell she thought she was better than everyone.

* * *

So, second period wasn't as bad. Again, I had to get in front of the class, so I just said the same thing. I ended up sitting next to this guy with long blonde hair but you could tell that he had black highlights a while back.

"Hey, my names Adam Copeland" he shook my hand

"Stephanie" I responded

"I heard" he smirked

"Oh ya. You know you're the first person to be nice to me" I informed him

"Really?" he was surprised

"Ya, I ran into possibly the two biggest assholes on the bus this morning"

"Orton and Cena wasn't it?"

"Ya, how did you..."

"Not off to a good start Stephanie" the teacher interrupted

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"No. Sorry Mrs. Jepsen, it was my fault" Adam stated

"That's alright. I'll let this first one slide Stephanie but Adam, you know better. This is your last warning" she stated

"Ok thanks" we both said

"After class" Adam simply said and I nodded my head.

Right after class...

"Sorry, I thought I had more time but here's my number" he gave me a piece of paper "Call or text me sometime"

"Awesome. Thanks Adam, I will"

"No problem Stephanie, you seem cool"

"You can call me Steph"

"Alright Steph, Ill talk to you later"

"Ok, bye" I said and went to lunch and ate by myself. I saw John and tried to avoid him, luckily he didn't see me. He was surrounded by that Torrie bitch and her friends but that didn't surprise me.

* * *

Third and fourth period was boring as hell. It was Economics and World History. I had to do the same as the others but this time nobody talked to me so I just tried paying attention but I just couldn't. Atleast during third period I text Adam cause that was his lunch hour. We talked about wrestling, who our favorites were, best moments and I found out that both of us wanna wrestle when we grow up. But fourth period I couldn't text Adam cause apparently his fourth period teacher is really strict about phones so he doesn't even bother trying.

So fifth period I can tell is gonna be better cause its an art class. I'm not the best in art but that doesn't mean it can't be one of my favorites. Once again I had to get in front of the class and of course I told them the same thing I did in the others. Thank god it's the last class cause that was getting old. As soon as I was done I saw a guy wave me over to sit next to him. His hair was in long braids and was yellow and purple.

"Hey I'm Jeff Hardy. Dude, Takers kick ass" he whispered

"Oh I know, I've been watching him my whole life"

"Cool. Quite a few people around here watch wrestling so I'm sure you'll make quick friends" he tried to assure me

"Don't think so" I stated

"Why you say that?"

"Cause the only other person that's even talked to me is Adam Copeland"

"Oh he's cool. He's one of my friends" he said as we started the project. The teacher Mrs. Banks lets us talk as we work, she's cool.

"Cool. Oh and I talked to Torrie Wilson"

"Bitch"

"I know. Also I talked to Randy Orton and John Cena, they ride my bus" I added

"Oh I'm sorry Hun. Just for that, I would be more than willing to drive you to and from school"

"You really don't have to" I offered, even though that's what I was hoping for anyways

"No, those two are assholes. Please let me do this for you" he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I can't say no to those eyes" I caved

"Awesome. Here's my number" he gave me a piece of paper "call or text me sometime"

"You know, that's exactly what Adam said" I commented

"What can I say, great minds think alike" he smirked

* * *

Jeff took me home and the first thing Darci or Kim said was...

"Why didn't you ride the bus?" Darci started

"He offered"

"He?" Kim asked

"Ya, Jeff begged me to let him take me to and from school"

"Why?" Darci continued the interogation

"Basically because two assholes ride my bus and he doesn't want me to have to put up with them everyday"

"That's nice but are those two guys really that bad?" Kim asked, like we were making a big deal out of nothing

"Ya, they are..." then I explained the conversation we had.

"Ok but tomorrow after school he's coming in to meet us. We have to actually approve" Darci stated

"Alright, I can deal with that" I said then went upstairs to do my homework and write in my journal. Ya know, it's healthy to keep a journal. Besides, it'll be fun to look back on later on. Plus, it'll be easier to write my autobiography once my wrestling career is over :D

Overall the day wasn't too bad. I mean it wasn't my best day ever but its better than any day I had at my old school, I already have two friends so well see how it goes.

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? I KNOW I SAID I'D WRITE OUT THE ENTIRE STORY FIRST BEFORE I POST IT BUT I'M ON A ROLL WITH THIS ON. CAUSE I JUST HAVE TO COMPARE IT TO NEW SCHOOL AND CHANGE IT. I KNOW THIS FIRST CHAPTER WAS SIMILAR BUT TRUST ME, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXTREMELY DIFFERENT. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO READ IT AND I WOULD SO MUCH APPRECIATE IF YOU REVIEWED IT TOO. REMEMBER, LIKE I ALWAYS SAY: FLAMES ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED, I JUST LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, SO LET ME KNOW PLEASE :D


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: SHOUT OUTS :P

**Cena130** - i know, it's different. i havent written any where john and randy are the bad guys, so i thought i'd take it for a spin :D and thank you, i seriously love it everytime you tell me that :P

**101mizzpoet101** - i know, but i had to do it that way. wait for a couple chapters ;)

**csimiamigirl73** - i'm glad you think so. and ur welcome. its a good story :D

Chapter 2

I woke up to a car horn the next morning. Great, second day of school and I'm gonna be late. Then my phone went off, it was Jeff.

"I'll be down in 5 minutes" I said, then hung up and hurried and got ready, ran downstairs and as I left Darci said "Don't forget…"

"I know, he'll come in when he drops me off. Bye" I interrupted and ran out to the car "Sorry" I said as I got in.

"That's ok, we won't be late. I still have to go pick up Adam if you don't mind, his car won't start"

"No, I don't mind. I like Adam"

"Oh do you?" Jeff smirked

"Not like that"

"Ok" Jeff replied, like he didn't believe me.

"I don't like him like that Jeff" I said sternly enough to get my point across

"Alright, cool it. I believe you. Besides this is only your second day"

"Thank you"

"So, Adam tells me you wanna wrestle too"

"Ya, I wanna follow in… along with him too. What about you?" I asked as I almost revealed something that pretty much nobody knows.

"Ya, I'm gonna wrestle too" Jeff stated as we pulled into Adams driveway

"Awesome. We'll help each other make it" I informed

"Make what?" Adam asked as he got in the car

"Make it in the wrestling business" I answered

"Cool. Speaking of wrestling… I got 'em" Adam smiled

"Got what?" I asked

"No way!" Jeff exclaimed

"Got what?" I asked again

"Yes way. And I got 3 so Steph you can come too" Adam said, nobody having answered my question yet.

"Go where?!" I half yelled

"I got front row tickets to the WWE house show next week. I won them on the radio" Adam finally answered

"Fuckin a man" I yelled, it's been a long time since I've been to a show.

"And guess what we're gonna hit up before the show?" Jeff asked as he smiled from ear to ear at me.

"What?" I was half excited at what it was gonna be.

"Taker's having an autograph signing" Jeff answered

"Cool" I simply said

"Just cool? He's your favorite, it shouldn't be just cool, it should kick major ass" Adam was obviously excited

"It does. It's just been a long time since I've seen him in person and I'm afraid he won't recognize me" after I said that I realized I might have to do some explaining.

"Steph you can't expect him to recognize you" Jeff countered

"I know, I must be crazy to think he would"

"Don't worry about it. We'll work with him someday" Adam tried to cheer me up

"We will, won't we?" I smiled

"Hell ya we will" Jeff shouted and honked the horn

* * *

So my day wasn't bad but I was actually dreading after school. Remember, Darci and Kim wanna meet Jeff. He's not worried about it but Jeff and Adam both know I am, so what did they decide on? Jeff will drop Adam off afterwards, so Adams gonna meet them too.

I take a deep breath and open the door, so Jeff and Adam follow me in. "Darci, Kim" I called out. Then they walked from the living room and into the kitchen.

"This is Jeff Hardy, the guy giving me rides" I introduced as they shook hands "This is Adam Copeland, another guy I met, who by the way won us tickets to the house show next week"

"Cool" Darci said

"Hope you guys have fun" Kim added

"Oh we will. Guys, this is my mom's sister Darci Denton and her girlfriend Kim Cole"

"We really do appreciate you guys being nice to Steph" Darci thanked them

"Well, she seems like a real cool girl. We don't know why anybody would treat her any different" Jeff said honestly

"Ya we feel the same but you guys are her first friends" Kim told them

"Kim" I scorned, she didn't have to tell them that.

"We know that" Adam said casually

The story has begun so I might as well finish it right? "No, not just here. You guys are my first friends, period" I stated

"Oh, I'm sorry Hun" Jeff gave me a hug

"It's ok"

"No it's not. Why didn't you have any friends? That's not right" Adam was mad

Wow, they reacted like that so I guess they'll stick with me so I might as well tell them my story, right? "Alright let's go sit down" I said and we all went into the living room.

"So I guess the first thing you guys might like to know is the reason I live here now; My mom used to beat me all the time. And one night, the night after I got kicked out of school, for punching a girl in the face that was making fun of me who just so happened to be the principals daughter, she beat me really bad then went to a pay phone, cause we didn't have one, called up Darci and Kim claiming she 'couldn't deal with me anymore'. So they came and got me. Took me in and showed me the love of a real family. And I believe that's why nobody wanted to be my friend. Cause they'd always see me come to school with bruises and they didn't wanna deal with it. Cause I wasn't any different then than I am now" I explained

"What about your dad?" Jeff asked

"Him and my mom got a divorce when I was like 8 or so and she got full custody and she never let me talk to him. That's actually when I would get the worst beatings, when I talked about him or when she'd come to my room and see pictures of him everywhere"

"What about any other family?" Adam asked

"The only ones close are Darci and Kim and they never knew what my mom did to me until they came and got me that night"

"We're sorry" Jeff and Adam said as they both gave me a hug. Wow, these two care this much after knowing me for only two days.

"Why don't you try to contact your dad now?" Darci offered

"You guys don't even know who he is" I stated non-chalantly

"What? How don't they know" Jeff asked

"My mom never told anybody. She only told them she got married and had a kid. I didn't even meet Darci and Kim till after the divorce"

"Darci's right, why don't you try to get a hold of him. That way if something happens you don't ever have to go back to your mom" Kim added

"Ok I'll get a hold of him next week"

"Do you have his number? Call him now" Jeff offered

"No, otherwise I would have tried to call him by now" I said obviously

"Well do you know where he lives?" Adam asked

"Not really"

"What?" Kim asked

"I don't know his address"

"Then how are you gonna find him?" Darci asked

"I have my ways" I smiled

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT? I REALLY LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'LL HAVE IT UP IN A COUPLE DAYS :D


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: SORRY, IT TOOK A COUPLE DAYS MORE THAN I EXPECTED, I'VE BEEN WORKING TOO MUCH :S ANYWAYS SHOUT OUTS;

**csimiamigirl73** – Thanks. And ya I know how it feels and u deserve it :D

**Cena130** – Thanks. ya and here it is, obviously :P but things get a little better for her in this chapter :D

Chapter 3

We are in line waiting to get Taker's autograph. I had Jeff paint Taker's sign on the back of my head. I've decided to do that now, well it was originally Adam's idea but I agreed that it'd be cool. Paint my head for special occasions and signings and stuff like that and Jeff's an amazing artist, so he does it.

Anyways, I'm getting anxious. There's about 10 people in front of us now, and I've gone through what I'm gonna say to him in my head like a million times. Instead of going one by one, I wanted Adam and Jeff to come up there with me.

Apparently Taker saw part of my head cause as soon as we got up there he said "Hey man, turn around" he thought I was a guy, hey everyone else does so it didn't surprise me. So I turned around and showed him.

"Who did that for you?" he asked

"Jeff did" I answered as I pointed to Jeff

"That's kick ass" he smiled

"Thanks" we all said

I set a picture down in front of him. "Who do you want me to make this out to?" he asked

"Make it out to Stephie" I stated and he looked at me real hard as he signed it. I can tell that he thinks he knows "Look on the back" I told him. I had taped an old picture on the back of it. As he turned it over he smiled really big this time.

"You guys goin to the show later?"

"Ya" Adam answered

He leaned in closer so no one else could hear him "You guys think you could wait over there till after all these people leave?" he asked as he pointed to another part of the room that was out of the way.

"Ya" I smiled and we walked away after he signed the things for Jeff and Adam.

"Dude, lets see that" Jeff said as him and Adam took my autograph and looked at it.

"To Stephie: I love you princess and I miss you. Love Daddy, The Undertaker :P" Adam read, yes he did draw a little tongue smiley.

"What?" both Adam and Jeff said shockingly

"Ya, that picture on the back" they turned it over cause they hadn't seen it earlier "That's backstage when I was little after he won the title at Mania" I answered

"He's your dad?" Adam was amazed

"Ya, he is"

"Do you realize how much this could help us?" Adam asked

"Ya but I think I know you guys well enough to know that you guys wouldn't wanna use him. You guys want to make it on your own. Am I right?"

"Ya, you're right" Jeff reluctantly answered

"So what do you think he's gonna say to you?" Adam wondered aloud

"I don't know. He knows that my mom wouldn't let me talk to him, let alone see him so he'll probably think I ran away. I'm not sure" I answered honestly

"Dude, now we can throw this in Randy's face cause your dad's a much bigger star than his" Jeff suggested

"No!" I said sternly

"Why?" Adam asked, not understanding why I didn't want to. They're right though, it would be a one up on Mr. I'm the hottest thing to hit this earth Randy Orton.

"Cause I don't want people to like me just cause of my dad" I said, cause I know how people are and that's how it would be.

"I understand that" Jeff replied

"Plus… I was looking at my photo albums the other day when you guys suggested I get a hold of my dad and I realized/remembered that before the divorce" I sighed "Randy and I were the best of friends; we spent all of our time together. Always over at each others houses, all that good stuff"

"Really?" Adam and Jeff both asked

"Ya, I have so many pictures of us together that I don't know how I forgot about him. Even one of those typical ones that you see little kids do at wedding receptions. I think it was Ric Flair's wedding and it was me and Randy kissing" it really is a cute picture

"Wow" they both exclaimed, they were speechless. Ya, you should have seen me when I saw all those pictures.

"But you see that at a bunch of weddings" I said trying to counter it or whatever but in reality, seeing those pictures brought back a whole bunch of feelings. Feelings I didn't remember I had.

"True" Jeff agreed

There were a couple minutes of silence when Adam smiled real big, like he had an idea. You know that grin he gets, that 'this can't be good' grin.

"Oh my god, what?" I asked

"We could fuck with Randy" Adam suggested

"How?" Jeff was confused, as I was

"Leave some of those pictures that Steph has in his locker. Then maybe get Matt to talk to Randy and make him get all sentimental and shit. I don't quite know yet, something like that though" Adam explained

"We so should" Jeff smiled, both John and Randy have been rotten to Adam and Jeff since middle school, I've heard the stories. Honestly it seems like this attitude of Randy's started after I left.

"But it's up to Steph" Adam reminded

I thought for a minute, I mean I know Randy can be better, I'm sure of it but they deserve this "Alright, we'll do it" I agreed

"Do what?" Dad came up behind me

"Nothing" I said and gave him a huge hug.

"Stephie, I missed you so much" he said as he picked me up and hugged me back.

"I missed you too" I replied

"Wait a sec" he put me down "Did you run away?" he scorned

"Told ya" I looked at the guys, then looked back at Dad "No, ummm… Mom couldn't 'deal with me' anymore so now I'm living with Darci and Kim"

"I remember your mom talking about them, they seem like good people. But what did you do?" he asked as he waved us to follow him into the limo.

"She didn't do anything Taker" Jeff answered

"You guys can call me Mark. And what are you talking about?"

"Steph told us about it… your ex-wife used to beat her" Adam answered for me also

"She what?" he was pissed

"Dad, cool it. It's in the past. I wanna atleast finish this school year with Darci and Kim but we all figured that we could do something so if worse comes to worse I wouldn't have to go back to her"

"We could try and get me full custody. But we'd have to either get her to sign off on it or prove her an unfit parent" Dad suggested

I smiled "We could so do that. I have pictures of the bruises and stuff she left on me all the time, hoping something like this would come up"

"That's my girl" he said and hugged me as we got to the arena.

"So Mark, should we come in with you or what?" Jeff was unsure

"You guys can come in with me. Wait…names?"

"Jeff Hardy"

"Adam Copeland" they answered

"Nice to meet you guys" he shook their hands. Then we went inside. We were some of the first ones there. When we got into his locker room we saw Bob in there. I figured they were still sharing a room. They always did before.

"Hey Mark, who's your friends?" Bob asked

"This is Jeff and Adam" he introduced "But this girl, look at her. Imagine her about 8 years old with long brown hair" Dad said and Bob just stared at me for a couple minutes.

"Stephanie?!" he asked

"Ya" I smiled

"I've missed you" he picked me up gave me a huge bear hug too.

"I've missed you too Bob"

He put me down and said "I can't wait to tell Randy, we talk about you all the time and about how if you were still around that you and Randy would be dating" he was rambling, I now remember that he does that when he's excited

"Really?" I interrupted, but deep down I know that's the truth.

"Ya, of course" he smiled at me

I smiled back, then realized "I mean, no. Don't tell him I'm back"

"Why not?" both Bob and Dad asked

"Cause I go to school with him"

"So, I'm sure he'd go apeshit if he saw you" Bob countered

"No… He has seen me" I sighed "And he along with his little buddy John were complete assholes to me and have been like that to Adam and Jeff too for the longest time"

"You mean his friend John Cena?" Dad asked, I could tell in his voice that he was hoping it wasn't, he was making sure I had the right John.

"Ya, why?" I asked

"He's my Johnny Boy. He's a good kid" Dad said hopefully

"Not at school he's not. Both of them are those jocky jerks at school" I explained

"Ya, so we're thinking of putting them in their places with this whole thing" Adam chimed in

"Maybe you guys could help?" Jeff asked

"Well I didn't know they were like that and we don't want them to be. So ya, we're in" Bob confirmed, awesome his own father is in on it too.

"Wait, I haven't asked. What's with your hair Stephie?" Dad asked, he was so happy to see me that he forgot that last time he saw me I had long brown hair.

"Around 8th grade I got Alopecia Areata. Hair follicles died off and my hair fell out" I said like it was no biggie cause it is no biggie.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry" Dad hugged me

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me"

Then we hear a knock at the door "Dad, are you decent? It's me and John" we heard Randy.

I wanted to hear what they would say with out their friends around so I thought quick "Ok, you guys got backstage passes and you're on your way to the next room" I pointed to Jeff and Adam "I'll hide and I'll catch up with you guys later" I said and ducked into a locker where I could see and hear everything.

"Come in" Bob shouted, so they did

"What are you two doing here?" Randy cocked off

For that Bob slapped him upside the head "Hey be nice. They won backstage passes and were just leaving for the next room" Bob finished, then looked at Adam and Jeff "Sorry about that guys" Jeff and Adam just wove it off, it was normal so it didn't faze them too much anymore.

"It was nice meeting you two. Good luck" Dad said and shook their hands

"Thanks Mark" Adam said

"Thanks Bob" Jeff stated

"You're welcome" both Dad and Bob said, then Jeff and Adam left the room

"Did you really have to be that mean to them?" Bob scorned his son

"Those two are total geeks" John tried to make it sound justified

"Ya, and it doesn't help their image any to hang out with that bald Stephanie chick" Randy added

This time Dad slapped him and John both upside the head "Hey, be nice. That was rude" Dad yelled, they could tell that that really made him mad.

"Sorry" John and Randy said

"Hmmm Stephanie" Dad said like he was thinking "I wish Stephie was still here"

Randy's face turned to one of being severely pissed off "Ya well her mom's a bitch, that's why"

"I wanna meet this chick. Ya'll speak so highly of her. And from those old pictures I bet she's a hottie now" John smirked

"Hey, that's still my daughter you're talking about" Dad stated like he was offended by it. But I took it as a compliment.

"Besides, if we even ran into her again, she'd be mine. That's why I haven't had a girl, I've been holding out for Steph" Randy sounded very confident

"Ya, if you weren't such an asshole" Bob said

"What?" Randy was shocked that his dad called him that

"Jeff and Adam told us how you guys are at school. Why are you guys like that?" Bob asked

"Cause that's what people expect of us" John answered

"Fuck that, you need to be who you are all the time regardless of other people" Dad said seriously, which caused some quietness.

"You know what?" Randy said to John "He's right"

"Ya, well be right back. We're gonna go find them and apologize" John said then they left.

After I was sure they were gone I got out of the locker "Wow" was all I could say.

"We told you Stephie" dad tried

"I still wanna fuck with them some, I wanna make sure they're gonna stop being jerks cause they could just be putting ona a front for you guys"

"Alright. We'll still help out" Bob stated

"Thanks. Numbers" I said and we exchanged numbers "We need to keep in contact more often now"

"We will Baby" Bob called me the nickname he has for me, as he gave me a hug, he's like a second father to me.

"When I get something set up I'll give you a call for the custody thing"

"Thanks dad" I gave him a hug "Bye Bob" I said and left to find the guys. When I did, they were with John and Randy. I walked up to them anyways.

I decided to be a jerk this time "What do you guys want?" I cocked off

"We just wanted to apologize for being such pricks to you guys" Randy answered

"Why?" I questioned

"Cause that's not who we are" John added

"Prove it" I stated

"How?" Randy asked

We all thought for a second "Intercom, Monday" Adam suggested

"What?" John was confused

"You guys always do the sports news everyday, after the sports you guys apologize to everyone you've been assholes to. Over the intercom" Jeff explained

"And tell your friends what's really up" I added

"Alright, we will" Randy said

"I hope so. Maybe we'll catch you guys later" I said as I got up in Randy's face. He's stared into my eyes plenty of times, so maybe he'd recognize them. That would be the first step.

As we walked away we could hear Randy say "Those eyes" he sounded mesmerized as he said it. Yes, it worked.

"That was awesome Steph" Adam said as we laughed

"So what'd they say in there?" Jeff asked

"Pretty much the same thing Bob did. That if I was still around I'd be Randy's, that's why he hasn't had a girlfriend. He's been waiting for me"

"Wow" Jeff and Adam were speechless, that seemed to happen quite a bit today.

"Ya, we'll see how our deal ends up" I said as we took advantage of where we were. We went to see some of the other guys that I knew would remember me. It was so good to see those guys again. Especially a few in particular…

We knocked on the door "Come in" we heard. A lot of the guys do that, they don't bother asking who it is; they just make sure they're decent. So we walked in. Actually it wasn't just Bob, a bunch of these guys were like a second father to me.

"Hey, who are you guys?" he could tell we were just fans and fans weren't usually allowed backstage "Did anybody give you clearance to be back here?… Stephanie?!" He ran up to me and did the same that Dad and Bob did. "Is it really you?" he put me down and he looked at me as he felt my face to see if I was really there.

"Ya, it's me Chris. How could you tell it was me?" I asked

"The only thing is, you don't have hair. It's not that much of a difference"

"But I'm also 8 years older"

"So"

"You're good Mr. Benoit, very good" I smiled "My dad, Bob or even Randy didn't recognize me"

"Ooo" he smirked "What did Randy say when he saw you?"

"He still doesn't know it's me so please don't say anything, I have my reasons so don't bother"

He put his hands up defensively "Ok ok, who are your friends?" he asked

"Sorry" I was just so happy to see him again that I forgot, oops "This is Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland. Guys this is Chris Benoit" I introduced as they shook hands

"Chris, it is an honor, truly it is" Adam said, I'm surprised he even said anything. Chris is in Adam's top 3.

"Hi" was all Jeff could say

"So are one of you dating my girl here?" Chris asked

"Chris!" I scorned

"I just wanna know" he simply stated

"No, they're not" I answered, then whispered "not yet" then I smiled at him

"Oh I see" Chris said getting the hint that I liked one of them "Now I'm not gonna bother asking how you were allowed to get here" he smiled at me as I smiled back "But I'm gonna trust you didn't run away?"

"No I didn't" I reassured him

"Ok, I don't want to hold you up cause I'm sure there's a couple more guys you wanna see and the show starts soon. Here's my number. Call me sometime please"

"Don't worry Chrissy Poo" I smirked calling him the nickname I always use to.

"Hey now" he scorned

"I will call you, don't worry" I said and gave him a hug

"You better" he hugged me back "And it was nice to meet you two" he shook their hands again, then we left.

"Stephanie, could you have atleast warned us that Chris fucking Benoit was on the other side of that door?" Adam asked, amazed at who they just met.

"Ya, please let us see the name on the door next time" Jeff whined

"No, I like the look of surprise on you guys' faces. It's fun. Besides I promise you guys can get me back without complaints from me, ok"

"Fine" they both said

"Ok guys, we're coming up on the last one. Close your eyes, no peaking" I said and knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard and opened the door "Ok" I said, meaning they could open their eyes.

"Can I help you guys?" Vince asked, sounding a little weary

"Ya, we're kind of a couple of fans that wanted to meet you" I answered and looked at the guys they just stood there with their mouths open.

"Security"

"No Vince, they know we're in here. They remember me and I was hoping you would too" I smiled

"First, who are those two that are pretty much drooling on my floor?"

"Guys, snap out of it" I said and smacked them both across the face, that worked "These are my best friends Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland" they all shook hands

"It's a pleasure" Vince said

"Ya" was all Adam or Jeff said

"Ok, now that brings me to you" he looked at me "Am I gonna get any hint as to who you are?"

I thought a minute "I guess so. Here's one: I will work for you someday and you will guarantee me atleast one run with the women's title once I've earned it"

"You mean…"

"No, I'm not a guy. I lost my hair"

"Ok, you sound pretty confident in yourself"

"Well, it's in my blood" I countered

He continued looking at me. I'm starting to think Chris is the only one good at recognizing people cause so far he's the only one that has recognized me right away. "Another please"

"Your daughter is only what like 4 or 5 years older than me. Shane hated to have to watch us" I have no idea how I'm remembering all of this. Maybe its one of those things where you don't remember but when you're around it, it all comes back to you.

It looks like he's about to get it "Throw Randy Orton and Natalie Neidhart into that mix and all hell breaks loose" I smirked

His eyes got wide; I mean I thought they were gonna pop out of his head "Stephanie Brianne Calloway. Get your ass around this desk and give me a hug" he said so I went and gave him a hug.

"Did you…"

I cut him off "No I didn't run away. Why does everyone think that?" I asked the three.

"Well cause all of us here remember your mom. But we wouldn't blame you if you ran away. So are you gonna be around all the time?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna finish off this school year then maybe home school so I can be with Dad, I'm not sure yet" I looked over at Jeff and Adam and the looked like they were in a trance. I laughed.

"These guys friends with Randy too?" he asked, see everybody knows Randy and I would have ended up together.

"No, not even close. Randy still hasn't recognized me so please don't say anything about what I look like now"

"Ok?"

"Just trust me on this ok"

"Alright. So are they some future employees too?"

"Yep" I smiled at them and they smiled back

"Well I hope by then they can actually talk to me" Vince laughed

"I'm sure they will. But the show starts in a bit so we're gonna head out there"

"Wait, here ya go. Here's my number, I'm sure you've gotten a bunch of those today"

"Oh ya" I smiled and gave him a hug "I'll be sure to call you Vince. And here's mine, tell Stephanie to call me"

"I'll make sure of it Baby" he hugged me back "It was nice meeting you Adam" he shook his hand again "You too Jeff" he said and did the same.

"See ya Vince" I said and we left to our seats. Adam and Jeff couldn't talk, I guess the whole experience was a little overwhelming if you're as big of fans as we are and haven't met them all before. It gets easier :D

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE? IT WAS ONE OF THE LONGER CHAPTERS I'VE WRITTEN. GIVE ME A COUPLE DAYS TO TYPE UP THE NEXT CHAPTER, I REALLY LIKE THIS NEXT ONE AND HOPE YOU GUYS WILL TOO. SO REVIEW… NOW!! JK JK ONLY IF YOU WANT TO :P


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: SO HERE'S CHAPTER 4 AND HERE'S THE SHOUTOUTS:

**csimiamigirl73** – thank you. And I think I updated rather soon. Sooner than I thought I'd have time for anyways

**Cena130** – thank you, I liked it too :P honestly I originally had written down just up to the part where randy and john agreed to that but as I was typing it I added the rest, I always add more when I type it up, sometimes it can be good, sometimes bad and I see that this time it was good :P

Chapter 4

The show was awesome. Just like any show that the WWE puts on. After the show we went back to my house and told Darci and Kim everything that happened. They were ok with it and said that it was up to me as to what I do after this school year. I'll have to think about it.

But right now I'm in first period listening to the announcements, waiting for Randy and John.

"And next we have Mr. Orton and Mr. Cena with the sports news" Mr. Doepker (the principal) said

Randy: So we don't have too much sports news for you guys

John: As you all know, we kicked major ass…Sorry Mr.Doepker… we kicked major butt in the football game.

Randy: Which will of course continue. But the soccer team, come on guys. You were only one point behind but we know you can do better. The seasons almost over.

John: With that being said. Basketball tryouts are in two weeks so be ready. And that's all for the sports news. But we have something else to say.

Randy: Ya, Stephanie, Jeff, Adam; We're sorry.

John: Ya, sorry… Sorry you believed us. You guys are complete dorks for thinking we'd actually do that.

Randy: I mean Jeff, Adam you guys should know better by now. Getting the poor girls hopes up.

"Ok that's enough you two. Back to class NOW!" Mr. Doepker said

Damn it, I knew it. I knew it was an act. As soon as I got to second period Adam and I started ranting to each other.

"I knew it" Adam started

"I know, I know. We'll just go on with plan B and forget about it"

"Alright alright. But just a heads up, Jeff's like super pissed about it"

"I figured. I'll deal with it later alright" I reassured him

"Ok"

So once I got to fifth period I realized what Adam said was an understatement. I had never seen Jeff this pissed, he just kept going on and on, I guess that was his last straw but I managed to calm him down. How did I do that you ask. It was the only thing I could think of "Mrs. Banks, you mind if we go out in the hallway for a bit?" I asked

"Ya go ahead. Just get him to cool it"

"I will" I said and dragged him out to the hallway. "Jeff" I said but he kept going "Jeffrey Nero Hardy" I yelled, still nothing. So I slapped him across the face. He stopped for a second, gave me a dirty look then continued where he left off. So I did the last thing I could think of, I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him to my level and just kissed him. He stopped for a second, then once he realized what was going on he got real into it. Oh my god I'm glad he did. That kiss was amazing. Once he stopped he just looked at me.

"Better now?" I smirked

"Ya, I am" he smirked back

"We just go onto plan B ok?"

"Alright" he was still smiling "Now I don't know about you but I felt something right then"

"Ya, I did too" I smiled

"So, you wanna date?"

"That's a weird way of asking" I stated

"Ya, but I'd still like an answer"

"Oh would you?" I smirked

"Ya" he said. So I kissed him again.

"How's that for an answer?" I said and walked back into the classroom. "He's good now" I told Mrs. Banks.

"Thank you" she said, then Jeff walked in "Jeff, you need to control your anger better"

"Don't worry I will" he said and smirked at me as he sat back down next to me and as he sat down he pinched my ass, which of course made me jump up in my seat.

"You alright Steph?" Mrs. Banks asked

"Ya, I'm good" I said and pinched his ass back "Asshole" I whispered and he just laughed at me.

So my day turned out great. It started off crappy but the ending made up for it. Once I got home I called dad.

"Hey princess, so did they do it?" he answered his phone

"By 'it' if you mean make fun of Jeff, Adam and I then ya"

"Damn it"

"Plan B" I simply said

"I was never told about a plan B. What's plan B?" dad panicked

"Bob's home now, right?" I asked

"Yaaa" dad said wearily

"He put my number in his phone, right?"

"Ya, I saw him do it"

"Alright, call him and tell him to leave his phone out somewhere by Randy then walk away. I'll call and Randy he'll see my name flash up and we'll talk"

"Ok, do you have Bob's number yet?"

"Yep. Call him and tell him to do that in about 15 minutes ok"

"Alright sweetie. Call me when you're done"

"I will, love ya"

"Love you too" he said, then hung up. I called Jeff and Adam and let them know I was gonna do it and if they wanted to witness it, to come over. So they rushed over. Once they got over I called and put it on speaker.

"Stephanie?" Randy picked up, off to a good start. He sounded shocked.

"Ya, that's me" I said obviously

"Stephanie Calaway?" he asked again

"Ya, is Bob there? I wanted to talk to him"

"Steph, it's me Randy"

"Randy who?" I pretended I had no idea who he was talking about.

"Orton, Bob's son. You can't tell me you don't remember me" he asked incredulously

"I'm thinking…" we snickered quietly at him, this is fun.

"Oh come on, we used to practice our kissing with each other" he said; now I remember that, but why did he have to say it.

"Oh, now I remember" I said as Jeff and Adam laughed hysterically at me as they grabbed the closest pillows so Randy couldn't hear them.

"Ya. How did you get my dad's number?" he asked

"Let me talk to your dad real quick. I did call him by the way"

"Ok, but don't hang up"

"I won't, don't worry"

"Ok, here he is"

"Hello" Bob answered

"How anxious/ happy does he look?"

"Wow!" he exclaimed

"That much huh? Did his eyes light up?" I tried asking questions that wouldn't give away to Randy what we were talking about.

"You wouldn't believe it"

"Awesome. I know you may think it's mean but I'm sure dad told you what him and John did"

"Ya, he told me" he sounded disappointed

"So you're backing us 100 percent on this thing, right?" I asked to make sure

"Yep" Bob said happily

"Awesome. Thank you so much. So let me speak with your amazing son" I said obviously being sarcastic.

He laughed at that "Here he is"

"Steph?" Randy asked, thinking I hung up

"I didn't hang up Randy" I reassured him

"Sweet. So how did you get dad's number?"

"From my dad"

"Your mom let you talk to him?"

"Not really"

"Then how…"

I interrupted cause I knew where it was going. "Ummm… once we left Mom beat me all the time. Especially when I'd ask about Dad or she'd see all his posters in my room. Well one night after I got kicked out of school for punching a girl in the face she beat me real bad and claimed she couldn't put up with me anymore so she called my aunts and I live with them now" I explained

"That still doesn't explain it all" he sighed

Then I realized what he meant "Oh ok. I met a couple guys at school that's big into wrestling too and they won us front row seats to the most recent event that came to town and there was an Undertaker signing before it so I saw him then and me and my friends went backstage with him and I saw your dad too of course"

"So what about your mom? What's gonna happen with that?"

"I'm gonna spend the rest of the school year with my aunts for sure. Dad's gonna try and get full custody so if something happens I won't have to go back to her. But that means either mom has to sign off on it or we have to prove her an unfit parent"

"Lemme guess… You could do that cause you took pictures of every time she beat you"

"He's good" I mouthed as I pointed to the phone which made Jeff and Adam laugh "Ya, how'd you know?"

"You're a smart girl Steph. Plus, I know you too well"

"My aunts tell me I'm a smart girl too"

"You keep saying aunts with an S"

"Genius" I mouthed "Ya" I said to Randy

"Are they gay or something?"

"Ya, you got a problem with that?" I asked ready to go off on him, cause I remember last time we had this conversation

"No, that's cool. I'd say love knows no gender. I've got a friend named Matt that's bi" he said and Adam and I both quickly looked at Jeff, silently asking him if it was his brother.

"Really? What's his last name?" I asked as Jeff shrugged his shoulders

"I'm sure you wouldn't know him Steph"

"But we used to be best friends, so I wanna know the names of the people that took my spot" we laughed, inaudibly of course.

"Alright, it's Matt Hardy" Jeff's eyes went wide; I guess he didn't know this about his brother.

"I guess that would explain a lot" Jeff said quietly

"Ha… Sorry, one of my friends made a funny face" I tried to cover it up

"I'm not on speaker am I?" he questioned

"No, you might say some incriminating things about me, I don't wanna take the chance" like he hasn't already

"I'll let you go since you have company"

"No, it's ok. I've told them about you and they know we haven't talked in like 8 years so it's cool"

"Alright"

Now to get to the nitty gritty "So, what's this I hear about if I was still there then I'd be yours?" I asked

"Ummm…" we got him speechless, I think that was the hardest we've laughed yet "Well, you can't deny that we had feelings for each other. Even at only 8 years old"

"I know we did" I caved, cause there was. I can tell the conversations gonna get sentimental.

"I still love you Steph. And since you'll be around more often then I would really like to start a relationship with you now"

Jeff looked pissed "Hold on Randy" I covered the phone, then whispered so I was sure Randy couldn't hear me "Stop it, don't worry about it. It's all part of our ploy to fuck with them, I knew it'd come to this and you had to have known that too so cool it" I said sternly "Alright I'm back" I referred back to Randy as Jeff cooled down

"So what do ya say Steph?"

"You haven't seen me in 8 years Randy. For all you know I could be… extremely skinny, really fat, long hair, raggedy hair, short hair, hell I could even be bald" I countered

"So, I don't care. I had feelings for you, not what you looked like" see now why can't he be like this all the time.

I paused for a minute trying to think of something to say besides a straight up no, so this can be all the more better "How about you give me your number and you let me think about it" that sounds good enough, right?

"Steph, what is there to think about? We go way back"

"I just started a relationship today and I really like this guys" I smiled at Jeff and he smiled back "That's what I have to think about" I finished

He sighed "I'll wait for you. I've waited 8 years, I can wait a little longer" this makes it better, I high fived the guys.

"You haven't had ANY dates or girlfriends at all?" I asked incredulously, there's no way.

"Nope, I've turned them all down, and there's been a lot" he made sure to add that "waiting for the day I'd see you again" he finished; I was honestly touched by that.

"Wow, that's touching. Really it is but let's keep in touch cause for all I know, you could have turned into a complete asshole. Once I see that you're hopefully still the Randy Orton I loved then maybe I'll give you a chance. That sound good enough?" I said as I pretended to puke, so Jeff don't get mad about it. Cause I love Jeff, ya I really do, granted we've only been dating for a day but we've been friends for a little while and we just connected but Randy… I don't know.

"Ya, I can deal with that"

"Alright, text me sometime Ranny ok... Yes I remember what I used to call you when I we were little"

"Alright, talk to you later… Stephers"

I laughed "Bye" then hung up "Oh my god you guys, this is gonna be great. Hey don't worry about picking me up in the morning. I'm riding the bus. Perfect opportunity for them to make fun of me some more if they're going to"

They were quiet for a couple minutes, like they didn't want to, but then Adam spoke up "Only if you take a tape recorder, we wanna hear it all"

"Can do. I can't wait til tomorrow" I said, then Jeff and Adam left and I called Dad and told him how it went. This is gonna be awesome.

A/N: SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT ONE? I'M GONNA TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ON WEDNESDAY CAUSE I HAVE THAT DAY OFF BUT IM NOT GUARNTEEING ANYTHING. IF ITS NOT THEN THEN IT'LL BE SOMETIME NEXT WEEK CAUSE I'M BUSY THIS WEEKEND, CRUEFEST HERE I COME AND WHO'S GONNA BE AT CRUEFEST, MR ADAM COPELAND, EDGE HIMSELF. I CAN'T WAIT :D


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: LATER IN THIS CHAPTER THERE'S GONNA BE SOME TEXTING ON THE BUS. _TEXTS BETWEEN RANDY AND STEPH WILL BE IN ITALICS._ **TEXTS BETWEEN JOHN AND STEPH WILL BE IN BOLD.** JUST THOUGHT I'D SAY THAT SO IT'D BE EASIER TO FOLLOW. THIS CHAPTER IS IN MY OPINION A PIVITOL POINT, SO ITS A MUST READ SO ITS DEDICATED TO MY GIRLS ON THIS SITE, I HEART YOU ALL :D STEPH, TOSHIDA AND DOMMY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :D

Chapter 5

So I got on the bus and sat in front of where Randy's gonna sit. I think about what I'm gonna say and as they get on I start the recorder that looks like a necklace.

"Look what we got here Randy. Baldy decided to ride the bus today" John stated as he sat down

"Oooh that really hurt Johnny Boy" I shot back

"Hey, only one person calls me that" he got defensive. I kinda figured my dad was the only one, that's why I used it. I decided to mess with him anyways.

"Awwe I'm sorry, is that your mommy?" I teased

"No"

"Your gwandma?" hey if they're gonna tease me, hell I can dish it out with the best of them.

"No, you know what? Fuck you"

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to pass on that. Besides there's no telling how many diseases you have" I stated

"Bitch" was all he could think of, so I'm guessing I won, but let's add a little more shall we?

"Oooh, good one. But I do believe you've used that one already" I said and Randy laughed

"Dude?" John asked Randy

"What? I've never seen anybody able to dish it back to you like that" he explained

"Thank you" I said as I nodded my head at him.

"You're welcome" Randy said and did the same. So I grabbed my chest and leaned against the window like I was having a heart attack. "What?" Randy asked

"You were just nice to me" I answered

"Hey, a guys' allowed to be nice aint he?" he got defensive

"Ya, but not you" then John laughed "Hey, it's the both of ya" I said, making sure neither one was left out of my little rant "You guys have been nothing but major assholes to me and I haven't done shit to either of you. So I'd like to know why the sudden change. Especially after yesterday. Is there a girl involved?" I asked, knowing exactly what it was.

"That's none of your damn business" Randy cocked off

"That's a yes" I stated

"Yep, it's a girl" John confirmed

"Dude?" Randy asked John this time

"What? I'll admit, I'm dying to meet this chick but she's all you ever talk about around your dad or Mark and lately she's ALL you talk about" John complained

"So"

"It's getting annoying" John said matter-of-factly

"Whatever" Randy obviously wanted to change the subject "So Stephanie, you and Jeff together now?" he asked

"Ya" I stated, wait "I mean, how do you know?" I asked as I sent Randy a text _'Hey, how's it going?'_

"I saw you two making out yesterday"

"What, nothing better to do then watch us?" I asked

"I was just walking by and… ooh" Randy interrupted himself

"What?" John asked him

"She text me"

"Who?" I asked him

"The girl he's crushing on" John answered the question for me.

"I'm not crushing on her. I love her and I know she loves me. I just have to prove to her that I'm better than whoever she got with yesterday" he said confidently as I heard his phone shut.

Then mine went off "What a coincidence" I said and checked it _'Not much, just on the bus talking to John and this bald chick named Stephanie'_ "So does this chick go to our school?" I asked _'Bald? Why is she bald?'_ I text, then put my phone on vibrate do they didn't catch on.

"No, she doesn't. Didn't you hear me say that I'm dying to meet her?" John answered obviously

"Sooorrry for asking" I said to John "Then how do you know her?" I asked Randy

"I grew up with her. Why are you bald?" I laughed inwardly that he was so blunt with it.

"Randy" John scorned, like it was rude. But correct me if I'm wrong, didn't John just call me 'Baldy' like 10 minutes ago? Whatever.

"Hey don't worry about it, I don't mind telling people. I have Alopecia Areata, the hair follicles died off and my hair fell out. Why?"

"She wants to know" he answered as he text 'her' back

"Oh ok. So if you grew up with her then why aren't you with her now?" I asked

"Her parents got a divorce and she had to live with her mom"

"So" I said as I read the text and found that he actually spelled Alopecia Areata right.

"We know each other through our dads"

"Oooh, whose her dad?" I asked as I text _'So she's a girl and the being bald thing doesn't bother her?'_

"Undertaker"

"He's my favorite. What's he like?"

"Not like his character. So does being bald bother you?" again, so blunt. See what I do to the man, this is funny, really it is.

"Nope, not at all. As long as I take a shower at night then I can get ready in the morning in like 5 minutes, it's a great thing really cause it means more time to sleep. Plus I can paint my head" I explained

"Ya I saw that. I have to admit, that was kick ass. Who did it?" John finally chimed in

"Jeff did" I answered

"Hey, I'm feeling left out. Give me Steph's number, I wanna talk to her before I meet her" John said to Randy

"Her name's Stephanie too?" I asked, sounding amazed

"Ya" Randy answered as he showed John his phone.

"What, don't want me to steal her number?" I teased

"No, you could fuck it up for me"

"Dude, I'm gonna mess with her"

"John" Randy whined

"No, it won't be bad" then I get the text from Randy _'She says it doesn't bother her. Oh and she adores your dad'_

'_Who doesn't'_ I replied then I got John's text, it said **'Hey sexy'**

**'Hi John, and you've never seen me so how do you know if I'm sexy or not?'** I sent

"Damnit. She knew it was me" John stated, he was disappointed. Makes me wonder what else he would have said.

"How?" Randy asked

"I'll find out"

"Hey, I'm tired. You think you guys could wake me up when we get to school please" I asked

"I guess so" Randy replied reluctantly

"Thanks" I didn't wanna talk anymore, especially with John texting me now, it's getting confusing. (A/N: I'LL DO A LITTLE MORE TO MAKE IT LESS CONFUSING, CAUSE IT WAS EVEN THROWING ME OFF :S **J** IS FOR JOHN, _R_ IS FOR RANDY AND ME IS FOR STEPH)

**J: How'd you know it was me?**

**Me: My dad gave me your number**.

_R: True. So I know you just got with this guy. But, is he good to you?_

_Me: Ya he is. He was one of the first people that were nice to me at this school._

**J: Damn him**

**Me: He is the Phenom, is he not?**

_R: That's good. I know it sounds bad, but I hope he fucks up._

**J: That he is.**

_Me: It does sound bad but I can see where you're coming from. No, I don't know how you feel; I just said I can see where you're coming from._

**Me: So John, you gonna join us and wrestle too?**

_R: I just miss you so bad Steph. My heart breaks for you everyday. Everybody around me gets annoyed at how much I talk about you. I just wish I could see you again… I'm sure your kissing has gotten better :P_

_Me: RANDALL KEITH ORTON!! … I've been told it is :P_

**J: You damn skippy I am. I can't wait.**

**Me: I know, right. Neither can I.**

_R: You have no idea how much I wanna be with you Steph._

That made me cry cause I'm really hurting him. And it just hit me, that us doing this is making us stoop to their level. Adam and Jeff are wanting me to do this cause I know how John and Randy are around people. But I'm getting to find out who they actually are… No, I'm still gonna do this; they have to learn to be themselves around EVERYBODY.

_Me: Ranny, you're making me cry. Stop it._ Then I sniffled.

"Stephanie" Randy tapped my shoulder

"Ya" I turned around as I tried to hide it.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Ya, I'm fine. I just read something that made me cry"

"Whatever it is. It'll be ok" Randy said as he stared into my eyes for a couple seconds.

So I turned back around cause I think he was about to catch on.

"No way!" he exclaimed as he moved up into the seat with me.

"What?" John asked

"Wait" Randy said and stared into my eyes again. He just continued staring "John, call Steph's phone" he ordered

"What should I say?" he asked

"Just do it" he said and took my phone as he was still staring. Kinda sounds creepy but it actually felt comforting I guess you could say.

My phone rang and John's name flashed up. Once Randy saw that he put my phone on the seat and just kissed me right there. No warning or anything. After a couple minutes or so he stopped, he was actually a little teary eyed at this point. "Stephers… I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't know it was you. Why didn't you say anything?" he asked as he hugged me.

I pushed him off "Cause you two were assholes. We wanted to pull this stint on you guys and put you in your places. You guys need to learn to be yourselves around everybody not just a selected few" I yelled as I continued to cry.

"How were you guys gonna do that?" John asked

"Somehow embarrass the fuck out of you guys. I've heard about the shit you guys have pulled"

"What about us?" Randy asked pointing between the two of us as the bus stopped.

I looked right into his eyes, so my next statement would really hit him "I told you, I'm with Jeff. You have A LOT of proving to do before I even CONSIDER thinking about it" I said as I got up and went to find Adam. I can't tell Jeff, I just can't. I found Adam and ran up to him crying.

"Steph, what's wrong?" he hugged me until I stopped crying.

"Don't tell Jeff" I stated

"Tell him what?"

"Just listen to it" I took the tape recorder necklace off and gave it to him "There's some silence where there's some texting going on. I'll show you those in second period. Just listen to the whole thing and whatever you do, please don't tell Jeff"

"I promise, I won't" he said and hugged me. I know Jeff's his best friend and all but I've been able to tell Adam a lot. A lot of things that I haven't told ANYBODY ELSE. Like all these feelings for Randy that have come back in full force, ya I've told him that, he's just so easy to talk to.

"Thank you" I said and ran to first period with a million things going through my mind. I made it just in time for announcements. Next is sports…

John: So we're gonna skip sports today.

Randy: We weren't really told to do this, we want to.

John: To everybody we've ever been mean to or made fun of, we apologize from the bottom of our hearts.

Randy: Especially to Adam, Jeff and Stephanie. Steph, I'm extremely sorry.

John: Me too Steph.

Randy: And to Torrie and your little clan; stop whoring yourselves around and stay away from us.

John: Ya and to almost anybody else that's friends with us, which includes; Chris Irvine, Matt Hardy, Ken Anderson, Dave Batista, all of you stop being such dicks. You guys aren't any better than anyone else.

Randy: Matt, stop treating your brother like shit and treat him like the nice human being he is and the luckiest man in the world to have the woman he does.

John: I hope you all have thought about what we've said.

Randy: And that's all for sports today.

The teacher let me excuse myself from class. There was no way I'd be able to pay attention today. Especially after that. I text Adam and asked him to meet me under the stairs in the main hallway, so he did.

"What happened on the bus?" he asked incredulously

"You haven't listened to it yet?" I asked

"No. Haven't had time"

"Do it" I said, so I sat there as he listened to the conversation go from our normal talk, to being nice.

"A lot of texting" he commented as it got to the silence.

"Ya, just listen" then he heard it. You could actually hear the kissing on the tape. Then after the argument Adam looks at me.

"What do I do?"

"First, lemme read the text that made you cry" he said sympathetically, knowing how I felt about the entire thing. So I showed him.

"Awwwe Steph" he gave me a hug "This is tough. I mean they actually did what we wanted them to do. And they did it for you" he said, trying to make me feel better but it just made me want to cry some more.

"I know. Our plan is backfiring"

"No it's not. We wanted them to be themselves in front of EVERYBODY and now they're gonna be"

I sighed "But what do I tell Jeff?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out" he hugged me again.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT ONE?


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: SO I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED BUT I'VE HAD THIS WRITTEN LIKE FOREVER, IT'S JUST THE LAST PART I HAD MY FRIEND KIM WRITE BECAUSE I SUCK AT THOSE SCENES AND IT TOOK HER FOREVER TO GET IT DONE, SO I GAVE HER A DEADLINE AND WELL THAT WAS TODAY CAUSE I WAS TIRED OF WAITING :D ANYWAYS THANKS TO:

**Cena130** – I don't know quite yet either :S I hope you like this chapter too

**angel4benoit **– Thank you and you'll find out :D

**csimiamigirl73** – You'll find out :D

FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 6

During lunch I just sat there texting dad. I told him everything that happened.

_Dad: You seem really stressed, have you eaten yet?_

_Me: No, I'm not hungry_

_Dad: Please try to eat. I remember you used to get real sick if you were stressed on an empty stomach_

_Me: I'm not hungry!_

_Dad: Ok, just talk about it. It really helps_

_Me: I know dad, thanks_

_Dad: No problem Sweetie_

Then John walked up and sat next to me and gave me a bag of Original Sun Chip "Eat" he simply stated

I gave him a disgusted look as I text Dad.

_Me: Did you tell John to talk to me?_

_Dad: Just talk to him_

_Me: Fine_

"What?" I asked John

"Your dad told me to make sure you ate. It's just a bag of chips. Your favorite right?" he asked, just doing what was asked of him.

"Ya, thanks. Now what else do you want?" I wasn't in the mood to talk to him at this particular moment.

"Randy really cares about you Steph" he said as I opened the bag and ate a chip.

"Then it wouldn't have taken him to figure out who I am for you guys to actually be nice for once" I said as I squashed the bag of chips and dumped them on him and walked away. I decided to walk home. I needed sometime to myself. At about the time 5th period started my phone went off. I got a text from Jeff.

_Jeff: Hun, where you at?_

_Me: Walking home_

_Jeff: Are you ok?_

_Me: Ya, I just need sometime alone_

_Jeff: You can call me whenever you want_

_Me: Ok, thanks Babe_

_Jeff: No problem Hun, try taking a nap ok_

_Me: That sounds good. Thanks_

_Jeff: :D_

When I got home I did what Jeff suggested, I took a nap. When I woke up it was dark. I looked at the clock, 1am. Jeff told me to call when I was ready to talk so I called him.

"Hello" he groggily answered; I know I woke him up.

"Babe, you think you can come get me? I wanna talk to you and it can't be over the phone" I asked

"Ya, I'll be right there"

"Ok, bye" I said and walked downstairs. Darci was still up watching tv.

"Where you going?" she asked

"Jeff's comin to get me. I really need to talk to him and it has to be in person. I hope you don't mind"

"Naw, it's ok. Your dad called earlier and told us what happened. I hope it goes ok"

"Thanks. When do you want me home?"

"Even though he's your boyfriend, I trust you. Just make sure you go to school and I'll see you when you get home"

"Thanks Darci" I gave her a hug

"Yep" she said, then Jeff showed up. I waited till we got back to his house and into his room. I wanted to use the time to my advantage. I knew everybody was asleep and if he gets mad he won't yell. That's kinda mean aint it? I don't care at the moment. I let him listen to the tape. When it got to the texting part I showed him the texts, he looked pissed.

"Babe please, that's not the worst part. Just continue listening"

His eyes lit up when he heard the kissing. Then the tape stopped shortly after "I can't believe you'd even consider it" he said very sternly cause he knows he can't yell.

"Jeff please. You heard me. I said he has a lot of proving to do before I even THINK about considering it"

"But the thought has crossed your mind?"

"Ya but we grew up together. You have to understand that"

"Then why don't you go with him?"

"Cause I love you" I think that's the first time I actually said that to him.

"Oh really?" he didn't believe me

"Yes, really"

"Prove it"

I don't think he really knew what I'd do, but at the moment it's the only way I could think of to prove it.

But hearing those words from Jeff sparked something in me that I never felt before. I walked over to him and kissed him. Sure I've kissed him before but not like this. I pulled away and gave Jeff a look that let him know that I wanted more. I walked to the other side of his room by his bed then turned around and looked at Jeff, who was obviously still shocked by the kiss. "Are you coming?" I asked

"Only if you're sure you want me to" Jeff quickly replied

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have just asked" I joked, with that Jeff followed me.

As soon as he walked over I pinned him against the bed post and continued to kiss him with as much passion as I had just moments before. I pulled off his shirt, followed by my own. I grabbed his belt loops with my fingers and led him onto the bed. I sat down and Jeff straddled me. He sat onto his knees and leaned into another kiss. Ass we kissed I laid down and Jeff started to undo my belt. I followed his lead by taking his belt completely off and undoing his pants. Jeff continued to take my jeans off.

We both inched our way to the head of his bed and got under the covers. I took off the rest of my clothes by throwing my bra in the nearby chair. Jeff had already left his boxers at the foot of the bed. Before Jeff went any further he looked at me as if to ask me one more time if I was really ready. He didn't even get any words out before I made him lay on the bed. I straddled him and slowly started kissing his neck and moved down his body that had never looked as amazing as it did right now. I brought him inside of me and started moving my hips up and down. As I did I heard Jeff faintly moan. That was all I had ever wanted, to know someone really loved me ya know. And Jeff obviously did. Jeff picked me up and gently laid me down on the bed.

"I love you" he said and moved in to kiss my stomach. He moved down my body and then I felt Jeff slide his tongue inside me. I quietly (keep in mind, we can't wake anybody up) moan for Jeff to keep going and as he continues he could hear me say his name. He knows what I want. He brings himself back inside of me gently. He continues to move his hips up and down while I followed his lead. He continues to do this and each time with more force. It honestly hurts but I don't care. I know that after this Jeff will be sure that I love him.

With a final thrust Jeff brings me tightly to him. He held himself up and looks me in the eyes and said "You've never looked this beautiful" then he laid down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. At this moment I had a thousand thoughts going through my mind; Will Jeff know how much I care after this? Was it a mistake? As these thoughts went through my mind, they were clouded over by the ecstasy that I feel being in his arms. I am completely happy.

A/N: SO THAT LAST PART WAS OBVIOUSLY NOT ME :P BUT KIM'S EMBARRASED ABOUT IT, SHE DIDN'T WANT ME TO SAY SHE DID IT BUT I ALREADY SAID THAT BEFORE SHE FINISHED IT :S SO I OF COURSE WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE LAST PART.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: THANKS TO: **Sonib89** and **Cena130** FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE BUT HERE'S THE NEXT ONE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D

Chapter 7

I woke up in Jeff's arms, it felt great. It was perfect, so I just watched him sleep until the alarm woke him up.

"Mornin Babe" I smiled

He smiled for a second, then said "This doesn't prove that you don't love Randy too, cause I know you do" then he got up and took a shower. I called Adam and asked him to come get me. I snuck out of the house and met Adam down the road and he took me back to his house so I could take a shower. I got changed into some of his clothes, sure they were too big but I had a belt so I made due.

"Thanks" I said and sat on his bed

"Tell me what happened" he sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Well…" I started to tell him as I leaned against him to get comfortable "…and then he said 'This doesn't prove that you don't love Randy too, cause I know you do' then that's when I called you" I told him everything

"That's really shitty. But have you actually told me EVERYTHING about this whole situation? So I can get an idea of how you feel and I can somewhat help you out"

"Yep. You're actually the only one I've told everything to"

"Alright. And by the way, thank you. I really do appreciate you being able to tell me everything"

"No problem. Jeff's my best friend too but you're like my bestest best friend. You're like my brother… you're my Bubby" I smiled

"Thanks" he chuckled "But what we need to do is talk to someone that isn't Randy or Jeff, we need a third party that's… I guess somewhat on Randy's side" he stated, and I know who he's talking about "You rode the bus twice, do you happen to know where he lives?"

"Ya" I said then text John and told him not to ride the bus "Let's go" I said and we left to John's. He met us at the car.

"Hey guys. Adam, I never said it to your face but seriously, I'm really sorry how I treated you over the years"

"Dude, don't worry about it" Adam said as we walked onto the porch

"No, I was an ass" John said as we sat in the rocker swing thing, I sat in the middle.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. We've got bigger things to worry about"

"Ok, so why did you guys come over?" John asked

"John, we need a third party that's pretty much on Randy's side. But we need to be able to trust you not to say ANYTHING to ANYBODY" I had to make that clear

"Ok, I promise I won't tell anybody. If I do, I give you permission to rip my balls off" he stated

"Awesome" I'm glad we can trust him "Ok, I'm gonna tell you everything, I mean everything, the only person that knows all this stuff is Adam. When I'm done you have to be honest with me and tell me what you think. Alright?"

"Ok shoot" so we told him every single detail. It took a while and we're gonna be late but I don't and I'm thinking they don't care either.

"My honest opinion?" he asked

"Ya" Adam and I said

"It seems like you and Randy were meant to be"

"I figured you'd say something like that" I went to get up but he pulled me back down.

"I wasn't done… But you have Jeff now and even though you guys haven't been together for long, there's something strong between you two. And no matter what, Randy can't change that. I think that the only reason Randy even kept you in mind is cause even though you weren't around, there's reminders of you everywhere he turns. And since you had to live with your mom and was treated so badly by everyone around you, you didn't remember how good you used to have it. Just cause Randy waited around in just HOPES of even SEEING you again, he can't expect you to do the same. I know it doesn't help you make a choice but it's something"

I was dumbfounded "Wow, I so didn't expect that as an answer. No offense, I thought you were like the dumb jock"

"Don't jump to conclusions" he smirked

"I won't. And that does help, like you said it doesn't help me make a decision but it does help me see where Randy's coming from in a way"

"You're welcome" he said, then there were a few minutes of silence. We were obviously done.

"So are we going to school?" Adam asked

"Ya, hey John do you think you could get your mom to write a note for us being late. Like the car wouldn't start or something"

"Ya, I'll be right back" John said and went inside

"Are you glad I suggested this?" Adam smirked

"Yes, thank you Bubby" I gave him a hug

When we got to school we went to the office and they wrote Adam a late note and John and I went to lunch.

"If I get you some of your favorite chips, will you dump them on me again?" John asked

"No, not this time but I can't guarantee anything for the future" I laughed

"Alright. Go find us a table and I'll be back" John stated, so I did. The first thing he said when he sat down was "So I gotta ask. What's with you and Adam?"

"What?" I was flabbergasted

"Come on Girly, you know what I'm talking about. You guys seem really close"

Then I realized what he was insinuating "Do you want chips all over you again?"

"No"

"Dude, we're just best friends. I can tell him anything. He's like my brother, man"

"Alright, just asking" he put his hands up defensively

"Besides we just told you everything"

"But if you did feel that way about Adam you wouldn't say it in front of him" John pointed out

"Touché. But the only people I have feelings for like that are Randy and Jeff"

"Ok. So what was your first thought when you realized who Randy was?" John asked as he took one of my chips. I gave him a 'wtf?' look "What? These are good" he said

"True. Well, the very first thought was 'That can't be the same guy' cause last I remembered he was… I don't know how to say it… he was kind, caring, sweet. I'd like to know what changed him"

"You" he simply answered

"What?"

"I moved here in the 6th grade and Randy and I became quick friends. Dude, he told me everything. He started acting out at school and bullying people like Jeff and Adam, I don't know why he chose them but he was always the meanest to them. I knew Randy was a good guy so I didn't wanna lose him as a friend so I just followed along. I asked him why he was doing that stuff and he told me about you and that he didn't really know why he was doing it, that it was just his way of filling the void or something"

"Ok?" I totally DON'T understand that.

"I don't understand it much either. But it's Randy, he's hard to understand anyways"

"How right you are"

"Ya. But Girly, you have no idea how happy he is that you're even back in his life. Granted it's not the way he wanted but his day gets better when he just sees you"

"But he's got to understand…"

"Trust me I know" he cut me off "I'm not the one you need to be telling this to. My advice to you is; don't tell Randy anything that happens with you and Jeff and don't tell Jeff anything that happens between you and Randy. It's for the best"

"I know" the bell rang

"Call me later Girly" I guess that's my nickname now. I gotta think of one for him "Let me know if you talk to Randy at all"

"I will. I'm gonna try to avoid them both till I get this figured out but I'll call you later tonight ok"

"Alright" he said and I gave him a hug, then went to class.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: OK SO I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED ANYTHING IN LIKE FOREVER AND IM EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT THAT. BUT I'VE GOT 2 CHAPTERS FOR THIS AND IM GONNA WORK ON TYPING UP THE OTHER STUFF I HAVE WRITTEN FOR MY OTHERS. SO LOOK FOR UPDATES IN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS.

Chapter 8

The next couple classes were peaceful but 5th period I had to sit next to Jeff, that's my assign seat.

Even though I'd like to avoid them, I know I won't be able to. So I thought I'd be nice and at least say hi.

"Hey" he responded then began his mirror etching project.

Ok I'm sorry, this is fucked up, and I know I want to avoid both him and Randy but this is fucked up. So I raised my hand and waited for Mrs. Banks to come over "Mrs. Banks, I really need to have a talk with Jeff. Do you mind if we got out in the hallway for like 5 minutes?"

"What do you need to talk to him about that you can't say in here?" she wasn't being bitchy. Mrs. Banks is cool, she was just curious.

"Ummm… it's really personal and I don't want other people to hear" I looked at her with one of those knowing looks. Cause I've actually told her about half this stuff one day when I stayed after to work on a couple extra projects.

She smiled "Alright, you guys are both ahead so take all the time you need"

I gave her a hug "Thank you so much"

"No problem"

So I grabbed Jeff's arm "Come on" I demanded as I dragged him into the hallway. As soon as we got out in the hallway and the doors closed I smacked him across the face as hard as I could.

"Owwwww, what the fuck was that for?"

"You fucking bastard, I gave myself to you last night. You didn't take my virginity, I gave it to you. I gave you my heart and soul and…"

"I was a virgin too ya know" he cut me off

"And that's the thing; you're acting like it doesn't even faze you. You're being an ass"

"But I do care"

"Then fucking act like it. You know it doesn't show that you care with the wake up I got"

"What?" Randy came up behind us. I so don't need this right now.

"Randy please, don't" I begged

"No, what do you mean by 'the wake up I got' huh?"

"Randy, go back to class. I'll talk to you after school" I demanded as I started to back him away.

"No, I wanna know what that means" he half yelled

"I fucked her last night. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jeff stated as he walked up to Randy, trying to get in his face as much as he could but I was standing between them.

"What?" Randy asked incredulously as he lightly pushed me to the side.

"Ya, we fucked last night and it was amazing" Jeff smirked as they stood face to face "You gonna hit me Randy? What's stopping you? It's not like you haven't before"

"That" Randy said and punched Jeff straight in the eye. Jeff was quick to retaliate. Before I could even get between them Jeff punched Randy in the jaw.

"Guys please" I got between them and held them back at arms reach "Don't make me get a teacher, do you guys really wanna get suspended?" I asked firmly

"No" they both said and calmed down. I'm surprised it was that easy, but that's what scares me.

"Did you guys…? You know…" Randy asked as he looked into my eyes and I could tell he was hurt by it, which killed me even more.

"We didn't fuck as Jeff said it, that was to piss you off and don't say a word cause you would have done the same thing. But yes, we did have sex"

"Stephers" Randy pleaded

"Don't do this Randy. I still love you and Jeff knows that and he's been shitty to me today because of it. That's why we were out here talking if you must know"

"Which brings us to… Why were you over here anyways?" Jeff asked

"Wait a sec, he's right. You're class is on the other side of the school" I pointed out

"Ummm… I only use the bathroom over here. I don't like the others" he obviously made up the excuse. So I smacked him across the face as hard as I could, like I did with Jeff "What the fuck?" he held his cheek

"That's for trying to spy on us in class" Randy looked at Jeff cause Jeff laughed at him.

"Hey I already got the smack, serves ya right though"

"You know what…" Randy started to say while holding his cheek before I cut him off.

"Shut up, both of you. Randy, what the fuck do you think we could do in a god damn classroom, during school?" I asked

"I don't know"

"That's because there's nothing anybody can do during class"

"Actually, if we would both go to the bathroom" Jeff started. I sighed; does he always have to be a smartass?

"SHUT UP!" I glared at him "Ok, let me be specific. There's nothing you can do during class in the fucking classroom ok. My whole idea for the next week was gonna be to avoid both of you completely so I can figure this shit out. But neither of you are gonna let that happen, are you?"

"Nope" they both said, staring daggers at each other.

"Well you're gonna have to, cause starting tomorrow I'm spending a week with my dad. Randy, don't even think about it cause I'm calling your dad right now" I said and called Bob and told him not to let Randy come with him for the next week and told him I'd explain later "And now this applies to both of you" I backed up so I was looking at both of them "Don't even bother calling me cause I won't answer"

"What about text?" Jeff's being a smartass again

"Ya" Randy added

God, I swear "You know what? Send as many fucking texts as you guys want but I'm not replying to any of them so it'll be a waste of time. Now both of you go back to class. Jeff, tell Mrs. Banks I went to the bathroom" I said, so I did. Once I got there I called dad.

"Hey princess, aren't you in school?" he asked

"Ya, I'm in the bathroom. I'm sure you won't care but I still have to ask. Starting tomorrow can I spend a week with you?"

"Of course. But why?"

"Basically I need sometime away from both Jeff and Randy. Don't worry I already told Bob to not let Randy come. And don't worry; I'll explain tomorrow when I see you"

"Ok, I'll get you a flight arranged and I'll call you later tonight with the details"

"Awesome. Thank you daddy, I love you"

"I know you do, I love you too. Now back to class" he demanded

"Yes sir. Bye"

"Bye Stephie" he said and we hung up and I went back to class. I didn't talk to Jeff so he got the hint and respected it, so he didn't talk to me either, thank god. Adam gave me a ride home and I of course told him everything. He understood and told me to have a fun week and to call him sometime during.

When I got home I told Darci and Kim the basics and they were alright with me spending a week with dad. Then I remembered that I told John I'd call him.

"What the fuck happened? Randy was pissed but wouldn't tell me" John asked

"Figures…" then I told him word for word what happened

"Jeff said that? That's probably what pissed Randy off so bad"

"Ya, but I'm spending a week with dad so hopefully at least some of this will blow over"

"Hopefully. I'll try to help"

"Thanks"

"No problem. But I'll let you go get packed. And I hope you have fun"

"I will. I'll call you sometime during the week"

"Alright Girly. Talk to ya later"

"Bye Johnny" I came up with a nickname and he obviously didn't mind cause he didn't say anything. We hung up and I got packed. After dad called I went to bed. I hope things get better.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT? GOOD I HOPE, BUT NOW YOU CAN READ ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER :D


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I had to wake up early. Well, not horribly early, my flight leaves at 10. Darci and Kim dropped me off at the airport. Dad said that I was gonna be stoked at where Smackdown's being taped tonight, he wouldn't even tell me what state it's in. I go up to the counter and give them my information and they give me the ticket. I look down and see it's for New York City. There's only one arena that anybody would be stoked to go to in New York. Dad told me that he had a signing so he wouldn't be able to pick me up himself so he was gonna have one of my other 'fathers' come get me. So that whoever it was wouldn't get ambushed by people they had the driver walk me to the car.

"Chrissy Poo" I gave him a hug as I got in.

"Hey Baby Girl. So your dad told me what you told him. So are you gonna tell me what happened" he cut straight to the chase, Chris could always see right through me.

"Ok, it all started when…" I proceeded to tell him "… and please don't tell dad, and I trust you not to but Jeff and I slept together"

"I won't tell him. But were you ready for that?"

I thought for a second "Ya I was. But the next morning…" I continued "… and after their little fight I decided to get away for a week"

"Well I'm glad you did. You have to promise to spend one of these days with me"

"Only if we get to go to your house. I haven't seen Nancy in forever and last I saw Daniel he was just a baby"

"We can do that"

"Awesome" I gave him a hug as we got to the hotel "It's like 3 o'clock. Weren't you supposed to be at the arena at like 1?" I asked

"Ya, I went to the production meeting then came to get you. So we're gonna take your stuff upstairs and go to the arena. So let's hurry cause we got a surprise for you there too" he smiled so I ran my stuff to the room cause Chris was taking too long.

"Go ahead inside. I'm gonna sign these autographs. Go to my locker room first. That's where the surprise is waiting" Chris informed me

"Ok, I'll see ya after a while" I said and went in. This week is starting off great. As soon as I got out of the car I got a picture text from Randy. 'See what your boyfriend did' it said and you could see his jaw was all bruised. Honestly I wouldn't expect anything less, that was a hell of a punch. I swear they're in cahoots or something cause as soon as I walked into The Mecca of Sports Entertainment; Madison Square Garden, I got the same thing from Jeff, but his said 'See what fuckface did to me' I shut my phone, put it back in my pocket and looked for Chris' room. As soon as I walked in I screamed and so did she and we ran into a hug.

"Oh my god. Nattie, how have you been?" I asked as we pulled away, she obviously recognized me.

"Great. What a surprise. I had no idea it was gonna be you. I was just told to wait in here" we hugged again "So what's up with the bitch?" she asked, obviously referring to my mother.

"Alright, let's sit. This is gonna take a while" so we sat on the bench and I told her everything. Ok, so I guess there's quite a few people that I trust with everything but there's a lot of trusting people around me. I also showed her the texts I just got.

"Wow, so Miss Stephanie is no longer a virgin?" she smirked

"Nope"

"First I gotta ask. How was it?"

"How'd I know you'd ask that?" I laughed as she shrugged her shoulders "Anyways, at first it hurts but man, it was amazing" she laughed at my goofy ass grin "But of course wait till you're ready" I added

"Duh. Oh and I know someone else that's visiting tonight that would love to see you. Just don't tell him anything about the Randy and Jeff thing" she said as she got her phone

"Who is it and why not?"

"You'll see and it's cause he used to have a crush on you. I don't know if he still does but we'll find out" she smirked as she called him, whoever it was "Hey… you have to come down and see… it's in Chris Benoit's room… Ok, see ya in a few… Bye"

"Nattie" I whined

"Just you wait. You know what, close your eyes. I wanna see if you can tell by his voice"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Just do it" she ordered. So I closed my eyes and waited. I heard the door open.

"Ok, you sounded excited but I don't even know who this is" I heard, sounds like he has a little bit of a lisp. I can only think of one person off the top of my head that has a lisp.

"Tell me, who did you used to have a crush on?" Natalie asked

"You"

"I know that. But after me"

"It was… what's her name? Marks daughter… her mom's a total bitch… ummm, Stephanie" so he couldn't remember my name, so he must no longer hold that crush.

"Yes. So you don't have that crush anymore?"

"Not really. Got a girlfriend" he started to explain "…wait, so this is Stephanie?" he asked

"Yep" I said

"Steph, who is this?"

"The one and only Cody Runnels" I opened my eyes and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my god Steph. Wait, what happened to your hair?"

"Lost it" I simply said

"Where?" he asked, which made Nattie and I have a fit.

"Thanks Codes, I needed a laugh. I have Alopecia Areata, hair follicles died off and my hair fell out"

"Oh ok. Sorry, I had a stupid attack. Hey has Randy seen you?" here we go

"Ya he has and please don't talk to me about him"

"Why not?"

"That's why she's here for the week, to get away from him" Nattie answered for me

"Why? What happened"

"I already explained it twice today, and I really don't want to talk about it anymore for now" I stated

"Alright" he said and took out his phone "Hey man what's up? … Ya, I'm here at MSG… Ya, she's standing right in front of me actually… He wants to talk to you" Cody held out his phone

"It's Randy isn't it?" I asked

"Ya"

"No! He knows I don't want to talk to him" I said very sternly

"She says you know she don't wanna talk to you… No she didn't tell me why…" Cody said then sat down as we stood there and watched the different reactions Cody got as I'm sure Randy told him his side of the story "You're supposed to show me the pic he sent you" so I showed him "Dude, did you get him back?" so I showed him that one too "DAMN dude, what a shiner" Cody said so I punched him in the arm and Nattie and I left to see our other best friend.

"Brianne, I'm so glad to see you" Stephanie McMahon gave me a hug. Since we're both Stephanie, we call each other by our middle names.

"Me too Marie, I told you I'd make it. By the way, you know I prefer 'Bri' better" I said as the three of us walked around and got caught up. I didn't see dad until after the show and filled him in on only what I wanted him to know. My first day was amazing. Tomorrow dad and I are going back to his place. I finally get to meet Sara.

A/N: SO LEMME HEAR IT. ITS OK TO BITCH ME OUT FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, I CAN TAKE IT, DONT WORRY :P


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED ANYTHING BUT READ MY PROFILE UPDATE FOR TODAY AND IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING.

Chapter 10

So we just got off the plane and I gotta admit, I am a little nervous to meet Dad's new wife Sara. Well she's not new, just new to me. We got our bags and I see a beautiful woman walking up to us and I notice she's pregnant too. They give each other a hug and kiss then Sara gives me a hug, which caught me off guard. "I'm so glad to finally meet you Steph. Mark's told me so much about you" she smiled

"I guess I'll do proper introductions. Stephie this is my wife Sara. Sara this is my daughter Stephanie" dad said

"It's nice to meet you" I said as we started walking to the car "So how far along are you?"

"I've still got like 5 months. We just found out we're having a boy and a girl" she told me as we left the airport.

"Awesome. So I'm gonna have a brother and a sister?" I asked

"You sure are" I could see dad smiling in the rear view mirror.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?"

"Not yet. But we kinda like Michael Andrew for a boy but we don't know about the girl yet. Any ideas?" Sara asked me

"No but I'll try to think of one for you though" I said as we pulled up to the house

"Thanks" Sara said

"Oh my god dad. This house looks amazing"

"Honey will you bring you guys' bags in?" she asked dad

"Ya, why?"

"Steph, you think the house is amazing? Wait til I show you your room" she smiled

"I have my own room?" I asked incredulously as we got out of the car and into the house.

"Yep. Your dad told me everything you liked so I designed it based on that stuff" she said and by then we get upstairs and stop in front of a door but she doesn't open it "Close your eyes" she tells me. So I do and she leads me into the room "Now open them"

I do as she says and I can't believe it. This is amazing, this room has posters of dad every where, the walls are all black and the ceiling and floor is navy blue. The bed is a canopy bed. The sheets are black and the canopy is navy blue, but the pillowcases are Undertaker pillow cases. I instantly fell in love with this room.

"You did all of this by yourself?" I was stunned. She hadn't even met me yet and she did all of this for me. I started to get teary eyed.

"Ya, do you like it?" she smiled

"Sara, I love it" I gave her a hug, as I did I noticed a bookshelf with a bunch of books. I walked over to it and noticed they were Stephen King, my favorite. "Are these ALL of his books?" I asked

"Ya, I put them all in chronological order, starting from the top" I looked and she did.

As I continued looking through the books I asked "How much time did you spend on my room?"

"A couple weeks, but it was…" I cut her off.

"Oh my god is this his new one?"

"Ya" she smiled

"It's not even out in stores yet" then I flipped through it and saw that he signed it, it said 'To Stephanie, I hope to meet you someday' I ran and gave her another hug. "How did you pull this off?"

"Steve's a friend of my families"

"Sara, I love you"

Then we heard dad in the hall. "So how did Sara do on the… Wow this is cool. Do you like it Stephie?"

"Dad, I love it. You picked a good woman this time" Sara looked confused

"You don't like your mom?" she asked

"No, actually I hate her" I said matter-of-factly

"Why?"

"Let dad explain that to you later, I just want to wallow in the awesomeness of this room. Call me down for supper" I stated

"Alright, see ya in a couple hours" Sara said

"Yep" I said as I explored the rest of the room. I opened a door that I would assume is the closet, I was right. But it's a walk in closet and it's full of clothes. There's a bunch of different brands of skater shoes. There are 2 pairs of heels, just in case and above those are a couple dresses. Now I'm a tomboy through and through and I hate dresses but these dresses are awesome. There was a bunch of jewelry, necklaces and bracelets, the kind you would find at HotTopic. She even got a bunch of bandana's, bump caps and wigs too, incase I wanted to wear some. I'll probably skip on the wigs… wait, I could have some fun with those. I love this woman. I hardly know her and she's already treated me better than my mom ever did. I tried on a bunch of clothes, they all fit. I even found a bunch of TRIPP jeans, ya know those really baggy pants; I've been dying to get myself a pair, now I have ten. I look in one of the little drawers in the closet and there are a bunch of different pens. Dad must have told her that I write a lot, cause in the cabinet above that drawer was a bunch of notebooks and journals. I can't believe she did this all for me. I walked back into the room and noticed a laptop in the corner, I didn't notice it before cause it too was black. I fell back first onto the bed, which is very comfy by the way. I looked at the bedside table and it had a picture of me and my dad; it was backstage after one of the WrestleMania's, he was kneeling down I was sitting on his knee and his newly won title was around my waist. The frame said 'Fondest Memories' in real fancy letters. I had lost track of time cause then I heard Sara call me for supper.

As I got down there, I gave her another hug. "I can't believe you would do that for me. You didn't even know if I would like you or not but you did it anyways"

"I wanted to, it was no problem, really" she insisted

"Still, thank you very much" I said

"You're quite welcome honey"

"Oh and by the way I thought of a name for my sister" I stated

"Ok shoot" dad said

"Savannah Rose" I said confidently cause I really like the name.

"That sounds awesome" Sara smiled and reached across the table to give me a hug this time.

"Michael Andrew and Savannah Rose it is then" dad stated

"Yay, I had input" I did my little celebration

Sara looked at me like I was crazy "What?" I asked

"You are so much like your dad" she smiled

"Is that a good thing?" I asked

"Stephanie Brianne!" dad scorned

"Not all the time" Sara smirked

"So what? Is it gonna be gang up on dad now?" dad asked

Me and Sara looked at each other and at the same time said "Pretty much"

"Just you wait til those kids are born, then…" Sara cut him off

"Then you'll have Michael and we'll have Savannah, you'll still be out numbered hun" Sara said as she took a bite of her food.

"Ya know, she's got a point there" I smirked

"Now that's just not fair" dad whined

"Wait a sec dad. Now correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it your genes that made a boy AND a girl?" I asked

"I'm never gonna win am I?" dad asked

Again, Sara and I looked at each other and said at the same time "Nope"

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? REMEMBER FLAMES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME TOO


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. SHOUT OUTS FIRST:

_JNH'sGirl52886_ - your such a dork. and this is probably one of the things i do best isn't it? doesnt say much for me :P and thank you for the review

_Cena130_ - thank you. i know it was probably longer than expected, always is with me :S but its here now so i hope you like it :D

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, NOW READ ON...

Chapter 11

After supper I went upstairs to just hang in my room some more. I seriously love this room. Sara hadn't even met me yet and she's done more than what my real mom has done for me my entire life, it's just crazy. I decided to call Nattie.

"Hey girl what's up?" she answered her phone

"Oh my god Nattie Sara is amazing" I simply stated as I plopped on my bed

"Ya, she's pretty cool. But what did she do already that makes her amazing?" she asked, curiously

"Well they designated one of the rooms in their house to be my room and Sara decorated it and stocked it with a bunch of clothes, a laptop, all the Stephen King books, it's a canopy bed dude this room is just amazing" I said as I stared up at the ceiling

"Sounds like it. You should take a video of it from your phone and send it to me so I can see"

"It'll have to be a couple videos though"

"That's fine. I just wanna see your room"

"You're gonna have to come over sometime. I'll be here all week" I sat up in my bed

"Oooo, this week's not good, I have school. You'll be back though right?" she sounded hopeful

"Hell ya dude. Bitch is gone. Well not legally but now I got my daddy back so it's all good"

She laughed at me "You're a dork"

"Yes, but you love me for it"

"That I do. That I do. How about I let you go so you can make those videos so I got something to hold me over until I actually see it"

"Alright alright, I'll get right on it ma'am" I laughed

"Talk to ya later Steph"

"Bye Nattie" we hung up and it took me like 4 videos of 30 seconds each to show her the entire room, that's with my comments though. If I would have just showed her the room it would have only taken one. I sent them and she said she couldn't wait to see it in person. I love Nattie, she's great.

* * *

Before we left the house today I let dad and Sara know that I was gonna stay at Chris' house tonight. So as soon as we got to the arena I went to find Chris. He wasn't in his locker room so I went walkin the arena to try and find him. I guess I could have just called him but it's been so long since I've really been here, so I was just having fun walkin around. I eventually found him in one of the hallways talking to Eddie, whom I hadn't seen yet since I got back.

"Oh my god Eddie, how have you been?" I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug

"I've been ok" he said uneasily and I got down and took a step back "Who are you?" he asked

"Oh come on Eds, you don't remember me?"

He looked at me for a minute "Come on Eddie, her mom's a fuckin cunt" Chris stated. Wow, I never heard those words come out of Chris' mouth. I mean I agree with him but still, that's crazy to hear him say that.

"Mamacita?" he asked, that's what he used to call me

"That's me" I smiled

"Oh my god" he gave me another hug "How are you? What happened with your mom? What happened to your beautiful hair?"

"Woah there Eddie slow down. Ok, I'm doin ok just got some boy troubles, that's why I'm here for the week. My mom used to beat me then 'couldn't deal with me' anymore so I live with my aunts and went to one of dads autograph signings so I'm pretty much back. And I have Alopecia Areata, the hair follicles died off and I lost my hair" I answered his questions

"She beat you?" he was appalled

"Ya but it's ok now"

"If you say so" he said like he didn't believe me

"I do so don't worry" I smiled

"Alright Mamacita. So what are your plans for the rest of the week?" he asked

"Well last night I went home with dad and met Sara and tonight I'm going home with Chris here and the rest, I'm just gonna wing it"

"Well I know Vickie and the girls would love to see you again. If you want to, we could surprise them and you could stay at my place tomorrow" he offered

"Eds, I would love that. How old is Shaul now?"

"She just turned 8 but we had Sherilyn about 5 years later and she turned 3 this past July" he beamed, he loves his family, he always did

"Congratulations man. How's Vickie holding up with you always being on the road?" I asked cause I know it didn't work out with my parents.

"Not too bad actually cause I'm just getting back to work cause I had to have surgery so Vince is taking it light on me so I'm not having to do house shows just yet"

"That's awesome. So do you work tomorrow then?"

"Nope"

"Then how am I getting to your house?" I found a flaw in his plan

"Ummmm…" he was stumped too

"How about when you're ready to leave my place I'll buy ya a ticket to El Paso and Eddie can pick you up, say that he's going to the store or something. Then the next day when you're ready to leave his, he can get ya a ticket to Tampa cause that's where we'll be next and I can come pick ya up from the airport and take you to the arena so you can go back with your dad or whoever you're going with next" Chris piped in

"You're so smart Chrissy Poo" I pinched his cheek

"I know" he smirked

"It was great to see you again Eddie and I can't wait till tomorrow. Once I know what time my flight will get in I'll give you a call. I promised Steph I'd find her when I got here. What time you want me at your locker room Chris?" I asked

"I plan on heading out right after the shows over. So just be there by the time the main event's over" he explained

"Alright, will do. See ya tomorrow Eds" I gave him a hug

"See ya Mamacita" he said and I went to find Stephanie.

"Hey Marie!" I shouted I saw her running down the hall after Shane

"WHAT?!" she turned around then saw it was me "Oh sorry Bri. Shane just doesn't know when enough is enough" she said as she walked up to me catching her breath.

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Just the usual sibling rivalry. So how'd it go last night meeting Sara?" she asked as we walked down to catering

"Dude, Sara is amazing. She decorated my room and stocked it with a bunch of clothes and stuff, I'll show you" I said and took my phone out and showed her the videos

"Oh dude that kicks ass"

"I know right. I love it"

"So what are ya doin tonight?"

"Staying at Benoit's. Why?"

"I was just thinking you should stay with me. How about tomorrow then?"

"Well tomorrow I'm staying with Eddie. How about the day after?" I offered

She thought a second "That works better actually"

"Awesomeness. I can't wait. This week is going to be great"

* * *

I just hung with Steph during the show then went down to Chris's locker room when I noticed the main event was on. The match finished as I got to the room.

"Ready to go?" Chris asked me

"Yep. Just gotta stop at dads room and get my bag" I answered

"Alright. Let's hurry, I wanna try to beat the traffic" so we hurried. I told dad bye and we high tailed it out of there. The traffic wasn't too bad so we got to the airport in about 30 minutes. I was tired so once we got on the plane and got our seats I fell asleep and didn't wake up until Chris woke me up when the plane landed.

"So are we getting a cab to the house or is someone comin to get us?" I asked as we grabbed our bags from the over head compartment.

"Getting a cab. They don't know I'm coming back today" he smiled

"So they don't know that I'm with you either do they?" I caught on

"Nope" he smiled even bigger as we waited for our turn to exit the plane. This makes it better, I love surprising people.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked as we walked through the airport and out front to hail a cab.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Like, am I just gonna walk into the house with you? Or do you want me to wait outside?"

He thought a minute as a cab stopped and we put our stuff in the trunk. "How about you wait right outside the door. I'll go in then once they get over the shock of seeing me I'll tell them that someone came to see them then I'll come out and get you" he explained as we headed to his house.

"Sounds good. Do you think they'll recognize me?" I had to ask

"Originally I don't think they would have. I've been home since I first saw you back and I showed them the picture that we took when I last saw you. They didn't know who it was but as soon as I said Mark, Nancy knew it was you. And I was shocked to hear Danny say that he remembered you"

"He remembered me? Wasn't he only like 1 when I left?" I was shocked too

"Ya. You must have had a good impression on him. You were the one that watched him whenever he was at the arena" Chris countered

"Very true"

"Here's your stop sir, total is $17.25" the driver stated

"Thank you" Chris handed him a $20 "Keep the change"

"Thank you" the driver said and we got out and got our bags then walked up to the house. I stood outside to where they couldn't see me even if they peeked out the windows.

"Give me about 5 minutes" Chris asked

"Alright" I replied then he opened the door and went inside then shut the door behind himself. I could still hear Danny yell 'Daddy' and heard Nancy asking why he didn't tell her he was coming cause she would have picked him up.

"I wanted to surprise you" I heard him answer

"Well it was a great surprise"

"Speaking of surprises. I got another one for you guys" he said then I heard the door knob turn then he opened it "Come on in" he said to me so I came in.

I walk in and I saw Nancy's eyes widen big time and she just stood there like in shock and Danny, well he just came running to me "Stephanie!" he shouted as he jumped into my arms.

"Hey Danny buddy. How have you been?" I asked as I hugged him then set him back down on his feet.

"I'm good. I'm so happy to see you. I never thought I'd be able to see you again" Danny said as Nancy was still just standing there

"Well here I am" I grinned

"Are you back? Can I see you whenever I want?" he asked eagerly

"Pretty much yes. I don't live with dad just yet so whenever you want me to come over its gonna have to be on a weekend but if you want to go to a show and see me there then have your dad call me and I'll try to make it to that show. That sound good enough?" I asked him

"That sounds awesome. Can we go play video games?"

"How about you go set it up and let me talk to your mom for a little bit ok. Give me a good 10 minutes. That cool?"

"Sure is" he said excitedly and ran to the other room. Then I looked at Nancy, I was really close with her. She would go to all the shows with Chris. She was pretty much like my second mom. I think that's why she was so shocked. She was still wide eyed.

"Hey Nancy" I smiled

"Chris was right" she walked to me and touched my face, like she was seeing if I was really here "You are back" she smiled then finally gave me a really tight hug.

"Pretty much ya" I took a step back after she let go

"What happened?" she asked the same question that everybody did

"Basically mom used to beat me then 'couldn't deal with me anymore' so now I live with my aunts. Started going to a new school and met a couple guys that like wrestling and won us tickets to a show and before the show dad was having an autograph signing that we went to and that's pretty much it"

"So are you gonna move in with your dad?"

"After this school year. I really like this school"

She hugged me again "I just can't believe you're here. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Ummm…" I leaned in so Danny wouldn't hear me "I took it upon myself to take a weeks vacation"

"Stephanie Breanne Calloway. Why?" she scorned

"Boy problems, needed to get away. I'll tell you later after Danny goes to sleep"

"Alright. Go ahead and play some video games while Chris and I make supper"

"Can do" I smiled and went to play video games with Danny until supper was ready. I asked him all the details of how he's been. He says he's doing good in school and he still thinks girls have cooties. Well when he grows out of that he's gonna be a cutie. I actually put him to bed after his shower and an hour of cartoons. Then I went back downstairs and filled Nancy in on EVERYTHING. She said she doesn't blame me for pretty much skipping school for a week. That's good cause I'd feel bad if she was still scorning me for it. She even gave me some advice about my boy troubles that really helped me. We were up till like 2 in the morning just talking. Chris went to bed around 11 so she also filled me in on how their relationship was going, I figured they were still going strong. They are so perfect for each other. I was having such a good time that I didn't wanna leave but I'm dying to see Eddie again and Vickie and Shaul and the knew one Sherilyn.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE? RATHER LONG I'D SAY. BUT I LIKE IT THAT WAY. HEY I JUST RHYMED :P NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HER DAYS AT EDDIES THEN AT THE MCMAHONS AND YOU'LL FIND OUT THE OTHER PERSONS HOUSE SHE'LL STAY AT BEFORE SHE HAS TO GO BACK HOME.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, OR REVIEW I SHOULD SAY BUT STILL THANK YOU, SHOUTOUTS, SORRY SHOUTOUT:

JNH'sGirl52886 - Oh I know I'm a dork, I've known that for a while :P and you're gonna find out whats comin next well, next :P

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I HOPE TO GET MORE FOR THIS ONE BUT I GUESS WE'LL SEE. DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAYS, ITS NOT LIKE ILL STOP CAUSE I DON'T GET REVIEWS, ITS JUST NICE :D

Chapter 12

So right now I'm trying to find Eddie by baggage claim, that's where he said he'd be. He said he was gonna wear a disguise so he didn't get rushed by fans. Well he must be wearing a pretty damn good disguise cause I've pretty much stared at everybody there and I can't figure out which person he is. So I just leaned up against the wall and figured he'll find me. A couple minutes later a fat dude with a trench coat, sunglasses and a hat walked up to me and in a really deep voice said "Excuse me miss, I believe I'm here to get you" I was thinking it was Eddie but it didn't sound or look anything like him so I was a little scared.

"Ummm, I think you might be mistaken sir, I'm sorry" I said but he didn't walk away

He pulled his sunglasses down and said "Come on Mamacita, is my disguise that good?" he smiled

"Oh my god Eddie" I gave him a hug "That doesn't even look like you. Did you wear that out of the house?" I asked as we started walking to his car

"No. Vickie would have suspected something. I told her I was gonna run to the store to get some milk. So I did that first so I wasn't completely lying to her"

"You're good Eds, real good" I smiled as we got to his car

"Why thank you" he said and we got in then he took his disguise off

"So Vickie doesn't know I'm coming?" I had to ask

"Nope, we get to surprise her"

"Yay, I love surprising people" I did a little happy dance in my seat

"You're a dork" he laughed "So how did Nancy react to seeing you?"

"She didn't speak until Danny left the room. Which he remembered me by the way. But Nancy actually felt my face to see if I was actually there"

"Danny remembered you?" he was shocked, ya I was too

"Ya dude, that was crazy. He was only 1 when I left. So am I just gonna walk into the house with you?" I asked as we pulled up to his house

"Yep"

"Do you think Vickie will recognize me?"

"Doubt it"

"Ok then shouldn't I wait outside and have you say that you found somebody at the store so she doesn't go berserk thinking that some stranger just walked into your house" I didn't wanna get hit with anything

"No, it'll be fine. I've done this before"

"Whatever you say Eds" I said as I grabbed my bag and followed him up to the house and inside. I walk into the kitchen with Eddie where I can smell that Vickie's cooking supper.

"Smells good Vicks" I said, hoping nobody else used that nickname so that would be a hint.

Before she even turned around "Eddie, who did you bring home this time?" then she turned around "Only one person ever called me that and as much as I'd like to see her again I know I'll never get to cause her mom's a bitch. So I'd like to know why you called me that cause I don't even know you" ok so she remembers me but doesn't believe its me

"How would anybody else know to call you Vicks?" I asked her

"But her mom was a psycho, she never let her come to see any of us after all the shit went down"

"What if we said she was able to get away from her?" Eddie chimed in

"Then I'd say tell me how" she challenged

"She used to beat me and 'couldn't deal with me anymore' and sent me to live with my aunts and they let me see my dad" I explained

"Ok that explains that but why are you bald" she still doesn't believe it

"Alopecia Areata" I said and she looked at me hard, then walked up to me and looked closer

"Stephanie, it really is you isn't it?" she smiled

"Ya it is" I smiled back and she gave me a huge hug "Took you long enough"

"Hey none of us ever thought you'd ever even be able to come to a show let alone be back" she gave me another hug. "So you really are back?"

"Pretty much ya"

"I'm gonna assume you and Randy hooked up then" she smirked

"Nope" I said matter-of-factly "I'll explain that later, but right now I wanna see Shaul and your new one Sherilyn"

"Alright, they're in they living room. I'm gonna finish up supper. Eddie, will you take her in there?" she asked Eddie then looked at me "They know not to talk to strangers and right now that's what you are to them. Shaul might remember you though"

"Danny did" I smiled

"Wow, then I'm sure Shaul will" she smiled back and I went into the living room with Eddie.

"Girls, I want you to meet somebody" he said and they stood up and walked over to us

"This is Shaul and here's Sherilyn." he began introducing and I noticed Shaul was staring at me, thinking she knew who I was. Seems like kids are good at recognizing me "Girls, this is..."

"Stephanie" Shaul finished as she gave me a hug "Is it really you?" she asked

"Yes it is" I smiled at her

"I missed you so much" she said then looked at her little sister and said "Sis, remember that girl I told you about, she's Undertakers daughter"

The little 3 year olds eyes lit up "I member, she sounds cool. This her?" she pointed at me

"Yep" Shaul smiled and then walked up to me and put her arms up so I picked her up.

"Why you look like a guy?"

"Sherilyn, that's not nice" Eddie scorned her

"It's fine Eds" I told him then looked back to Sherilyn "I got a disease and lost my hair. Don't worry, you won't get it" I told her as she reached for my head "Go ahead" I told her and she rubbed my head "It smooth" she laughed

"If course it is. Ya know if you rub it, it's good luck" I smiled

"Really?" Shaul asked

"Yep" I winked at her so Sherilyn rubbed it again

"Can I feel?" Shaul asked

"Of course" I said and put Sherilyn back down and let Shaul feel it

"That feels weird on a girl"

"Well ya, it took me a little while to get used to it too" I told them

"You wanna watch cartoons with us?" Shaul asked

"Of course I do" I said and we went and sat on the couch and Eddie went back to the kitchen to help Vickie. And it went like last night at Chris and Nancy's. I actually put the kids to bed. I don't mind it, it's quality time with the kids that I'm not gonna get very often cause the kids don't always get to come with them to the shows. I even read them a bed time story. Then I went back into the living room and spent some quality time with Eddie and Vickie and just like last night, Eddie went to bed first and I explained everything in detail to Vickie and she gave me some advice about my boy problems too which also helped. I think I know what I'm gonna do when I go back. I just hope it works out.

A/N: SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT ONE. I KNOW I LIED A LITTLE, I SAID THAT HER NIGHT WITH THE MCMAHONS WOULD BE THIS ONE TOO, WELL IF IT WAS THEN THIS WOULD BE A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER SO THAT WILL BE THE NEXT ONE, I PROMISE :D REVIEWS?


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I don't like doing this but I'd like to atleast give a heads up. I'm gonna put this on each of my fics so all my readers can see it… I'm gonna go on a little hiatus. I'm not sure for how long. And don't worry guys everything is alright with me, nothing wrong, everythings going fine. I'm just thinking of working on a little side project I guess you could say and I'm sorry but it wont get posted. Not here anyways. And for me to work on this I need to have my mind clear of the 6 fics that I'm currently working on. But what I'll do for you guys is that when I come back from my hiatus I PROMISE that I WILL have 2 updates for each of my fics so I hope that will make up for it. Again I apologize but atleast I'm letting you guys know. I hope you guys can forgive me and continue to read my fics once I come back. Wish me luck. And thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews thus far, they really do mean a lot to me.

-Donna


	15. Chapter 15

Ok guys, I'm putting this as an update for each of my ongoing fics… I'm gonna finish my fics one by one and I wanna know which one you guys want me to work on next. So if you want me to finish this particular fic next then head on over to my profile and vote on the poll. The poll will be closed after RAW next Monday (May 31, 2010) whichever has the most votes, look for an update the following Monday and I will continue from there… I really want you guys input so please vote, I'd greatly appreciate it.

-Donna


End file.
